The Year You Weren't There
by The fishes
Summary: DH. Revolves around the lives of Ginny, Neville, the DA as well as Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini during the time when the Carrows were running the school. New alliances are forged, enemies become friends and love blossoms in the midst of hatred.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 ** _5_** ** _th_** ** _May 1998_**

 _Harry got out of bed and dressed mechanically. He hadn't slept at all; his mind was too numb with pain to think clearly. He dressed for another funeral. Fred's funeral; he ran down the steps to the Burrow's kitchen. Luckily he found no one as he grimaced at the food placed on the table and walked to the garden. He walked aimlessly, till he heard a muffled scream. Pulling his wand out; he followed the dull thuds coming from behind a tree to his right. He felt her before he saw her; Ginny was punching the tree trunk, her knuckles were red, swollen and bloody and it looked like she had broken a few bones. Angry tears spilled down her cheeks as she continued punching the tree. "Ginny!" Harry said, Ginny's gaze flickered towards Harry, but she didn't stop punching the tree. "Ginny, don't do this please."_

 _"_ _Go away, Harry." She hissed angrily. "Leave me alone. Leave me to deal with things the way you did last summer. I spent the year dealing with things on my own, I will be fine."_

 _Harry's eyes flashed with pain and anger but then he remembered how he had lashed out at everyone, especially Dumbledore after Sirius' death. How angry he was with everyone. He took a deep breath before taking a step forward and pulling her wrist back gently. "No." He said simply._

 _Her reaction was instantaneous, she whirled around at his touch, jumping back to free herself from him and slapping him hard. "Don't. Touch. Me" she panted enraged. "Go away, Potter. I don't need you."_

 _"_ _Fine, but promise me you won't hurt yourself."_

 _Her eyes flashed, "And since when have you cared about my pain? If you don't remember, you left me. You vanished without so much as a whisper and I was left behind for a year to return to the school where everything reminded me of you. I walked down those halls broken and beaten, wondering if you really ever loved me at all. I saw Hagrid bring your dead body, you left us to go die. Did you care about my pain then? Did you even think about what your death would do to me? Don't pretend to care about the people you don't really care about. I can take care of myself. Go away." She said, hitting the tree again._

 _Harry held both her wrists now "Ginny, stop. Hurting yourself won't bring Fred back." He said gently._

 _"_ _I KNOW THAT! I KNOW THAT YOU- YOU-" She screamed in rage pulling her hair, before turning and running away from him._

 _Harry ran after her, swinging her by the waist as they neared the pond. "LET ME GO!" she roared, kicking him in the process._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT YOU. LET ME GO OR I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY. I DON'T CARE. OKAY? I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU."_

 _Her words stung Harry, for the first time he truly appreciated the patience Dumbledore showed him. He put her down on her feet, immediately she started struggling against his grip on her waist, her nails digging in his forearm. He turned her to face him. Her eyes flashed in defiance and anger._

 _"_ _You want to break my bones, go ahead and do it. You want to hex me into the next century, go ahead and do that too. But listen to me please-" SMACK! She slapped him and then she slapped him again and again and again, Harry pulled her to his chest, she punched his chest before going limp in his arms._

 _"_ _Where were you Harry, when I saw F-F-F-F-Fred's body, and Tonks'? I needed you then. I needed to see you to know that you loved me enough to stay. That you won't leave me like they did; but you did so much worse." She sobbed in his arms. "And now Fred is gone, and George is not himself anymore. And no one talks at home and you hide from everyone. All of us are broken; I don't know how to put us all back together." She moaned in his arms, her body convulsing with her sobs._

 _He held her, stroking her hair, as tears poured down his eyes too. Ron walked out of the kitchen door and towards them. "It's time, we should get going." He said in a constricted voice, Harry nodded as Ginny looked away from them wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, letting out an involuntary hiss of pain. Ron looked at Ginny quizzically before snatching her hands in his, eyes wide. Harry touched his shoulder and shook his head at Ron who bit back his questions. Pulling his wand out Ron healed Ginny's hand "I will tell mum that you would come in a minute." Harry nodded gratefully._

 _Harry watched Ron leave before gently taking Ginny's hands in his rubbing calming circles on the back of her hand. Tears were still pouring down Ginny's eyes as she watched their entwined hands. "Sorry." She muttered after taking a deep breath. Harry shook his head._

 _"_ _You don't have to be." He cupped her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "You don't ever have to say sorry for grieving. Just don't hurt yourself, okay? Come talk to me or fight with me or hit me but just don't hurt yourself, I can't bear that. Can you do this for me? Please?" She nodded mutely._

 _Harry pulled her in a hug and kissed her hair before taking her hand and leading her down to the final resting place of Fredrick Fabian Weasley._

 **AN: Yes, this fic starts with the end of the war. The consequent chapters would be about Hogwarts while Snape was the headmaster. Read and Review people. Happy Reading. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Nope, not me.**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _September 1997_**

Astoria Greengrass seethed inside as she sat in the compartment with her sister and her sister's friends. She glowered at the lamp above Zabini's head, mentally willing it to blow up and burn his pretty, pureblood face. Didn't these bloody Slytherins notice the injustice of it all? I mean who would be fool enough to decide on the seating arrangements on the Hogwarts express? The train itself was exceptionally quiet; there were no excited greetings after a summer apart. No, chattering and stomping of feet as people flitted from compartment to compartment meeting their friends and house mates. Even the kind and cheerful witch who brought up the food trolley was pale, tired and depressed today. Astoria itched to go find her best friend and dorm mate Stacy Grey who was forced to sit in the last coach of the train. Under the new regime, all purebloods from Death Eater families and neutral families were given preference in choosing their seats in the front of the train, the middle of the train was given to purebloods who were blood traitors and the end of the train was reserved for half bloods, who should be grateful for an opportunity to even go to Hogwarts.

Astoria's thoughts strayed to her other dorm mates who were muggleborn. Where were they? Leah Clearwater, sister of Penelope Clearwater had told Astoria that her family was fleeing to America as soon as she got home for the summer. Penelope had decided to stay on in England to avoid suspicion but the rest of her family had escaped to America via Italy. Astoria had received a short note from Leah a week ago telling her that Penelope was dead. Apparently, they had assured all ministry employees that the Muggle Born register was just a way to keep a head count of the muggleborn population and Penelope had registered herself after much persuasion from her boyfriend Percy Weasley. Once Penelope had submitted her wand for examination, she was arrested under the pretext of stealing magic and Umbridge had sentenced her to a Dementor's kiss for trying to infiltrate the ministry and stealing away ministry's secrets. Nearly all muggleborn employees working for the ministry had met the same fate. Leah and her family couldn't even come back for Penelope's funeral.

Anna had sent a similar note to Astoria telling her that her family was going on the run too. Leah thought about their last dorm mate, Luna Lovegood. Luna was bound to be around here somewhere, Astoria itched to meet that lovable oddity of a girl who had taught them about nargles, wrackspurts and sign language in one night.

"I am going to find my house mates and Stacy. I have had enough!" She declared as she stood up to walk to the compartment door.

"Astoria! Sit back down! You do not want to mix with riff-raff like Grey, this year." Daphne hissed her gaze flickering briefly to Draco Malfoy who was sitting listlessly in his seat, staring out of the window. Astoria shrugged "There are purebloods in my house too, Daphne. I don't need you to baby me." She said icily before opening the door of the compartment and slamming it shut behind her. Riff-raff like Grey? As if her company was stellar to begin with. Astoria muttered angrily to herself as she marched ahead to the middle of the train, not really thinking about where she was going.

"-detention for a week, Weasley. Because you are a blood traitor. You too Longbottom and Lovegood." She heard a soft male voice laugh stupidly after handing out detentions.

"Crabbe." She hissed, as she approached the compartment, "What are you doing?"

"Oh! Hello Greengrass, I was just punishing these blood traitors here because they deserve it." Crabbe said smiling stupidly at her. Astoria narrowed her eyes, "And what authority figure are you?"

"I am a pureblood." He said blinking stupidly again, "That's enough for me to hand them out punishment."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Crabbe. But despite the change in leadership, the authority to take away points and hand out detentions still rests with the prefects and the Heads. Since you are neither, I would suggest you return to your compartment. _Now._ " She added dangerously as he made no attempt to move his body.

His face scrunched up in concentration as his cronies,m glared at Astoria in defiance. "The rules are going to change, little Greengrass." He said softly, stepping forward to wrap his arm around her waist, "If I were you, I would pick my side cautiously." He finished leering at her.

Astoria pulled out her wand and trained it between his eyes calmly. "Be that as it may. I belong to a neutral family which has more social standing than your family does. You might want to think twice about what your master would do, if I write to my father telling him about how someone from a lower social standing attempted to defile his daughter. It won't bid well for you, Crabbe. I can assure you that."

Crabbe stepped back, eyeing her wand, before brushing past her, his cronies trailing behind him. She peered inside the compartment. Luna was sitting there with Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot and a couple of other senior Hufflepuffs. "Hello! Luna, Terry. How was your summer?" She asked from the door of the compartment.

"Fine." Terry grunted with a shrug.

"Oh, Hello!" Luna replied, not as dreamily as she used to. "Summer was fine. It was very busy though, the Quibbler has become quite popular these days." Astoria nodded, the Quibbler had for a change been reporting true facts. "Why don't you come in and sit with us, Astoria." Luna added, smiling brightly at her. Astoria looked around doubtfully as everyone stared at her before shrugging and sitting across Luna, next Neville and the Hufflepuff boy.

"Everyone this is Astoria Greengrass. She is in my year and a fellow Ravenclaw." Luna said introducing Astoria, "And Astoria, this is Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones." Astoria nodded at all of them politely before looking at Luna who was smiling serenely at her.

"I was going to meet Stacy, would you like to come with me?" Astoria asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"You can't go to the end of the train. There is a magical barrier." Luna replied calmly.

"WHAT?! But why?"

"It's obvious isn't it? They don't want the purebloods to mix with the dangerous half bloods and get barmy ideas about marrying muggleborns." Terry seethed.

"But- but- but- what about the lunch trolley? Surely, we can pass some messages along."

Ginny Weasley laughed humourlessly, "The lunch trolley can't pass through the barrier either."

"But then what will they eat? It's a long journey, there are little first years-"

"That's the idea isn't it?" Neville said darkly, "They are all being punished for being half bloods. They don't get to have food or meet their friends. They are trying to divide us by giving us supposed special treatment and depriving them."

"Those bastards!" Astoria seethed, "Can't we do something?"

"We have tried everything. It's not working." Hannah said sympathetically.

Astoria looked out of the window thinking, "Have you tried using an owl?" She asked suddenly.

"No. But that's brilliant!" Terry exclaimed. "They have created a barrier on the inside but I don't think the trolls on the platform were smart enough to block access from the outside."

Luna smiled encouragingly at Astoria as nearly all of them shuffled out to find owls. It turned out that owls could reach the end of the train. The lunch trolley lady was readily selling food at a discount rate, so that more and more students could send food to their friends. Neville had been able to contact Seamus. Stacy and Seamus were now responsible for receiving owls and distributing food among students. The middle of the train was again a flurry of activity, with people charging through compartments, talking and laughing excitedly among themselves. After a couple of hours of coordinating and supplying food, Seamus had owled that they had enough food to last them for the journey. The rest of them sighed and plonked down on their seats.

"That was a brilliant idea, Astoria." Neville said beaming at her before looking meaningfully at the others. Astoria smiled, choosing to not comment on their secret looks.

"Astoria! What are you doing?" Daphne all but screeched at her from the compartment door, glancing disdainfully at her company. Zabini peered in curiously while Nott stayed behind looking bored.

"Sitting with people who prefer to talk." Astoria replied cheekily. Zabini gave her an amused look and Nott's lips quirked infinitesimally.

"May I have a word with you in private?" Daphne asked in a constricted voice. Astoria shrugged before following her sister out of the compartment.

"What do you think you are doing young lady?" Daphne seethed, "Do you know how much trouble this could cause our parents? It could even endanger all our lives! Do you want to die after suffering through endless torture?"

"That doesn't scare me enough!" Astoria replied equally angry now, "Did you know that there is a magical barrier between ours and the half blood compartments? Did you know that they were starving the half bloods? There are little children in there, Daph. How would you feel if they punish you for existing? Show some compassion, will you?"

Daphne took a deep calming breath but before she could speak, Nott placed a hand on her shoulder silencing her. "Look little Greengrass, your compassion is commendable." Nott said silkily, "But use your head. You are a Ravenclaw. Is it wise to threaten someone like Crabbe who would be a death eater by the end of this year? You won't always be in school you know. You need to choose your enemies wisely."

Astoria folded her arms across her chest glaring at Nott. "I wouldn't have had to threaten Crabbe had he been able to keep his hands to himself." She hissed angrily. "Just because he is a minion in the making does not mean that he could touch me without my permission. Sorry, to disappoint you but I am a human being with more brains than there is fat in his entire body. I will not insult my intelligence by letting him use my body to avoid death. If worse comes to worst, I would prefer to die fighting." She said he chin jutting out defiantly.

Daphne's looked livid. Nott bored but Astoria was surprised with Zabini's reaction. The boy did not care for anything beyond his looks, but his handsome features had given way to anger; his eyes flashed dangerously and his fists were balled on his sides. "She is right, Daph." Zabini seethed, "No one should be touched without their consent. Greengrass if you need a few good hexes to chop off his balls from his body, come to me. I will teach you those." Astoria stared at Zabini, taken aback by his outburst.

"She won't need to." Daphne seethed, "I will make him rue the day he set eyes on my baby sister."

"None of you will do anything." Nott said calmly, "Crabbe is a troll. He doesn't understand anything. If he troubles little Greengrass here, I am sure she can take care of herself. The rest of us will not go for a confrontation because he would report it back, jeopardising the lives of the people outside this school. We will however, teach him a lesson." His eyes glinted dangerously, for the first time Astoria realized that Nott was not as oblivious to his surroundings as he let on.

"Err… Yeah, thanks, all of you for standing up for me. But I can take care of myself. Don't worry Daph. I will keep my head firmly on my shoulders." Astoria said timidly, shocked at the sudden display of emotions and outrage on her behalf from the ice princes and princess of Hogwarts.

Daphne nodded, "Let's go change. We will be reaching soon. I am not looking forward to the welcome feast. No matter what you say, it won't be the same." She sighed, leading them back to their compartment.

 **AN: So, the year would be played around from different people's POVs. Read and review please. Happy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _September 1997_**

Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom were returning from a DA meeting. "I don't know Neville." Ginny said tiredly, "I trust Astoria Greengrass, she is fit to be one of us. Maybe we could extend partial membership to her sister. But Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott? I don't trust them. And for once let's say that Zabini's family is neutral but Nott's father is a high ranking death eater."

"I know Ginny. That's what I have been thinking. We could keep Astoria as a point of contact between them and us. Let's test them out and then see how it goes from there." Neville replied.

"That's what Luna said too. I don't know. I just don't trust Nott and Zabini. They participate in the torture that the Carrows dish out to us in the name of det-"

Ginny stopped mid sentence, there was a muffled moan and a sob from a closed classroom. Neville and Ginny exchanged a look before peeking in to find out the source of the noise. Vincent Crabbe was standing over, with his back to the door, his pelvic moving swiftly, leaving no room for imagination. With a grunt he stilled, Ginny was about to leave him alone to masturbate when he spoke "Isn't this exciting you little whore?" he said softly. "Now you know what getting late to class means, don't you?" There was a sound of shuffling and a muffled shriek. Ginny saw a small foot sticking out on the floor, bile rose to her throat. Next to her Neville shook like a leaf, staring ahead wide eyed. Whipping her wand out, Ginny lashed out every spell she knew on that sick lump of flesh. Crabbe fell down; looking like a giant slug by the time Ginny was done with him.

On the floor, crawling rapidly away from Crabbe was a small figure, a Hufflepuff first year; there was something white on her robes shining in the dim light from the corridor. "No!" Neville moaned. "No. No. No. No. No." He moaned head held in his hands.

"Go get professor McGonagall." Ginny said trying to keep her voice from wavering. Neville stood there rooted. "Neville!" Ginny said shaking him. "Go get Professor McGonagall." Neville nodded once, sprinting without delay. Ginny stepped in the classroom, lighting the lamps for better light. She kicked Crabbe's body aside but stopped when she noticed the tiny figure cringe as she neared. Ginny stopped and crouched down on the floor, a few steps away from the girl. The first year had brown hair and brown eyes, her wrists had deep welts, she was probably hung from the shackles. Her lips were swollen and bleeding and there was that offensive white substance on her robes. The girl was crying silently, looking fearfully at Ginny, huddling up against the desk.

"Hey," Ginny said softly, holding her palms up to show that she meant no harm. "I am not going to hurt you. I promise." The girl cringed curling up more, trying to make herself invisible. Ginny bit back a sob. "You don't have to talk to me, okay?" Ginny continued softly. "My name is Ginny. I am a sixth year and when I was a first year. A bad man did bad things to me too. And I promise I won't let anyone do anymore bad things to you. Okay? Now can you tell me your name?"

The girl whimpered looking at Crabbe but said nothing. "Don't worry." Ginny said, "He won't hurt you anymore." The girl started sobbing in earnest. Ginny forced herself to stay put no matter how bad she wanted to rush to the girl and protect her from this nightmare she knew the child would have to take the first step. Remus had taught her that much. He had let her come to him and trust him. This girl needed just that.

"Did it hurt?" Ginny almost missed the small voice as she let her mind slip to memories.

"Yes. I almost died. He made me do bad things to good people and then he tried to kill me."

"But you are okay now."

Ginny smiled ruefully. How do you explain to a child that one is never okay when one loses their childhood and innocence so violently?

"I am better now." Ginny mused.

"Does he still hurt you? That bad man?"

"No, my friend sent him away. He can't hurt me anymore."

"Will they send him away too?" She asked looking at Crabbe.

"I don't know."

"I want to go home. I want to go back to my mummy. I don't want be here and learn magic. Magic is bad." She sobbed.

Ginny held out her hand. "Hey, do you think you could come here? Then we can go to the Hospital Wing together and then your mum can come take you home."

The girl looked at Ginny's hand warily. "Do you promise you won't hurt me?"

"I promise." Ginny said solemnly.

The girl took Ginny's hand and winced slightly as she stood up. Ginny held her shoulders to support her.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Ginny asked worriedly.

The girl shook her head, bowing it low. Ginny couldn't take it, lifting the girl's chin up "You don't have to be ashamed of anything. It's he who should be ashamed. Don't be afraid of him. He is an idiot. Look what I did to him."

The girl giggled, "He looks like an ugly giant slug."

"Well that's because that's what he really is."

Ginny steered the girl to the door as Professors McGonagall and Sprout entered the classroom, with Neville and Hannah at their heels. The little girl hid behind Ginny, holding on to Ginny's robes. Professor McGonagall went white at the sight of Crabbe's body. "Miss Weasley, what happened here?"

Ginny shook her, looking carefully at the girl behind her. "Lucy?" Hannah called; eyes wide. "Lucy is that you?"

Lucy squeaked, her grip on Ginny's robes tightening. "Why is Miss Jameson out so late, Miss Abbott?" Professor McGonagall asked tersely.

"She had detention with Amycus Carrow this evening." Professor Sprout replied. "But that must have ended sometime ago. Lucy, come out child. Tell us what happened?" Professor Sprout added kindly.

Lucy squirmed, Ginny could feel her tears. "Please, Professor. Can we send Lucy to the Hospital Wing and then talk about it? I will tell you everything."

"Miss Abbott, why don't you take Miss Jameson to the hospital wing? Weasley, Longbottom. My office now. Pomona please do join us."

Lucy whimpered. Ginny gently unclasped her robes from Lucy's fingers and looked at her kindly. "You know Hannah?" Lucy nodded, eyes darting towards Hannah who smiled at her encouragingly. "Hannah is going to take you to the hospital wing, okay?" Lucy whimpered again. "You know she won't hurt you, don't you?" Lucy nodded tears shining in her big brown eyes. "Come on, I will take you to Hannah and ask her to take good care of you, Okay?" Lucy said nothing but let Ginny tug her along to Hannah.

"Hannah, this is my friend Lucy. A bad man hurt her and she needs to go to the hospital wing. Do you think you can take her there?"

Hannah nodded, squaring her jaw. "Come on Lucy; let's get you to the hospital wing. And I will get you some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Okay?" Hannah said smiling kindly at Lucy. Lucy smiled and readily took Hannah's hand and walked out of the classroom. Crabbe groaned behind Ginny, and Ginny kicked him between his legs, hard. Not caring that there were two Professors watching. "Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall protested.

"He deserved it, Professor." Neville said in Ginny's defence. Professor McGonagall closed her mouth and swept out of the room with Professor Sprout by her side and Ginny and Neville trailing behind.

"Explain." Professor McGonagall barked as soon as Ginny closed the door of her office.

"We were returning to the tower when we heard voices from that classroom. We just peeked in to investigate and initially saw only Crabbe- umm… pleasuring himself." Neville said lamely. "We would have left him alone had we not heard him talk, as if there was someone else in the room. And then Ginny saw Lucy's foot sticking out on the floor, and we could hear Lucy sob. Ginny cursed Crabbe, and as he fell we saw Lucy. And a glint of- a glint of-" Neville closed his eyes in horror, unable to say further.

"We saw Crabbe's semen glinting on Lucy's robes." Ginny said in a dead voice. "When I saw Lucy in proper light, her lips were swollen and bleeding and she wouldn't let me go anywhere near her."

Professor McGonagall clutched her heart as she sank in her chair, "Never." She said faintly, "Never in all my years at Hogwarts has someone done that to a student."

Professor Sprout made a noise in the back of her throat looking murderous. There was a soft knock on the door as Hannah entered, she looked white. "Please Professors. Madam Pomfrey has asked Professor Sprout and you to go to the hospital wing immediately. She has called Professor Snape too." Professor McGonagall jumped to action. "Pomona, go ahead and meet her. I think we would have to inform her parents about this horrible situation. Weasley, Longbottom, Abbott return to your common rooms please. I know you want to do something to help, but you have helped a lot. Now go to your dormitories." With Professor McGonagall strode out of her office, to follow Professor Sprout.

"Why have I been summoned here at such a late hour, Poppy?" Severus Snape asked coldly.

"Sexual Assault! Crabbe attacked a first year- a _first year_. Do you hear me? Is this what this school is coming down to? Raping innocent children?" Madam Pomfrey spat angrily.

Snape fought to keep his face expressionless, inside bile rose to his throat. Vincent Crabbe was as smart as a troll, which was evident. He had often wondered how Crabbe got sorted to his house. Now he knew, Crabbe was also ruthless and loved power, and he never shied away from abusing his power.

"Where is she?" Snape asked in a whisper.

"Sleeping. I had to get her a draught of dreamless sleep. Ah, good Pomona, you are here and so are you Minerva."

Snape turned, trying to control his urge to look ashamed. He loathed the look of disdain and disappointment in Minerva's face. And Pomona was giving him a glare full of hatred, something he didn't think the witch could actually feel. He watched them silently and they glared back at him. The doors of the hospital burst open and Amycus Carrow entered followed by Blaise Zabini who was guiding a stretcher behind him. Zabini placed the stretcher softly at Madam Pomfrey's feet; who promptly gathered her robes and took a few steps back in disgust.

"Amycus." Snape said in a threatening voice, eyes flashing dangerously, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Found him in a classroom. That bat bogey looks like Weasley's doing."

"He deserved what he got." Spat Madam Pomfrey.

"Now, look here you bloody bitch. Just because Severus is tolerating you here, it does not mean that he will always tolerate you. You might want to keep your mouth shut, for your own health."

"That's enough." Snape said, his voice deadly. "Amycus, these women here accuse Crabbe of committing sexual assault. And the girl was a first year." Zabini looked up from his place behind Carrow with an unreadable expression on his face.

"And where is the proof? There is no proof that Crabbe did it. They are just trying to bring down a model student. They lie."

"Poppy, do you have any way of proving your accusation?" Snape asked silkily.

"I do. I took some sample off Miss Jameson's robes and mouth. Here, look." She held out a small vial, which held a dark murky brown substance. "That's her attacker's essence when introduced to Polyjuice potion. Now I need a strand of Crabbe's hair to add to another vial of Polyjuice potion I have here and we would know the truth, won't we?"

Snape nodded, before summoning some of Crabbe's hair. To nobody's amazement the potion turned a dark murky brown, declaring Crabbe's crime.

"This does not prove anything!" Amycus seethed. "Two people can have the same kind of essence. This is utter madness. A model student was attacked here and you are worrying about tall lies from a first year who can't even reach class on time."

"That is not possible!" snapped Professor Sprout. "Every individual has a particular essence; no two people can have the same essence. Not even twins have the same essence."

"Why don't you go play house with your plants? You are not even magical enough to understand potion making. And who knows the little half- blood whore didn't offer sexual favours to someone from such a good wizarding stock?"

Professor Sprout's eyes flashed dangerously, "She is eleven years old- do you understand? _Eleven!_ She doesn't even understand the meaning of the term sexual favours. You stupid, foul-" but before she could say further Snape stepped in. "Enough." He said without raising his voice, "Essence of a person cannot be duplicated in anyway. It appears Crabbe did assault Miss Jameson. Pomona she is your ward, I trust you would write to her parents and inform them of the situation. Poppy if she needs to go to St. Mungo's, make arrangements for the same. Zabini, go back to your dormitory and talk to no one about it. Minerva do what you wish to do. Amycus follow me."

"Weasley deserves detention for attacking a student. No matter what the student was doing, she should have gone to a Professor." McGonagall bristled but Snape held his hand. "Weasley will get detention. Amycus, set the date and time of her detention and let her know. Now follow me." Snape strode out of the hospital wing his robes billowing behind him. Amycus followed gloating over the fact that he got a detention at least.

"Why didn't you control him?" Snape seethed as he paced in his office.

"Oh, come on Severus. The lad is a young bloke, he has his needs. Plus, the little half blood should be happy that someone like Crabbe touched her. Pure wizarding stock do not waste their time with such low lives."

Snape slammed his fist on the desk, looking deadly. "Are you really that thick? If her parents decide to send her to France or Greece or Bulgaria or India or some other school in this world, do you know what message it sends out to the wizarding population? Do you think anyone would be able to stop this from happening? Yes, we run the ministry. But even they won't be able to stop her from moving because her magical education would continue. We made going to school mandatory. We didn't say attending Hogwarts was mandatory." He said angrily. "I will be informing the Dark Lord of this incident. Don't forget. And he will not be pleased. This school aims to create model death eaters and you just let one slide from our hands. She will never join us now. When Crabbe wakes up, give him a doze of his own medicine, till he submits. Am I understood?"

Amycus had gone white. He remembered how the Dark Lord had emphasized on the importance of training them young. The first years were already the smallest batch in the school, hardly twenty of them and he had lost one of them.

"Do you have to inform him?" He moaned, trembling with fear.

"I wouldn't have to notify him of anything had you taught Crabbe some discipline." Snape said coldly, dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Snape watched Amycus shuffle out of his office and waited for five minutes before crumpling down on the floor sobbing hard. "I am so sorry." He whispered again and again as he rocked back and forth. After while he got up and opened his cupboard, removing the false lower shelf, he picked out a faded midnight blue jumper and grey scarf. He held them close to his chest. Lily always helped him ease his pain. He carried those items to bed with him; they still made him feel whole again.

 **AN: You know what to do. Read and Review. Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **21** **st** **September 1997**

Ginny Weasley staggered as she shuffled through the long corridor. Every step was agony. All she wanted to do was to curl up somewhere and die. The Carrows had taken extra pleasure in torturing her. They had hung her with the chains, tying her hands above her head and then had repeatedly lowered her in a tanker of water. Submerging her till she struggled for breath before taking her out. Then they had placed a stronger version of the freezing charm on her. She thought she would die of the pain then and there but she did not scream. And they had used the Cruciatus on her; that was when Ginny screamed as several hot knives dug into her flesh. They did not stop. When they finally let her go, Ginny did not know the direction to the Gryffindor tower.

She did not know where her feet were carrying her because in her mind she was 11 again and talking to Tom and Tom was telling her that Harry would never notice her. She was just a silly, little girl and he was the boy-who-lived. He would never fall for someone as poor and simple as her. Tom had then offered her to be great. He had promised her that he would tell her the secret to be just as great as Harry if she did him a favour. Trapped in the body of a sixteen year old Ginny Weasley was an eleven year old girl, dreaming about being great and beautiful, someone worthy of the hero who conquered You-know-Who.

Ginny's feet hit the bottom stair of the staircase leading out of the dungeons. She fell, hitting her head heavily on the banister. This brought Ginny back to her reality but even then she wasn't able to think clearly. She had to return to someplace, but where? There was someone who was supposed to come for her, but who? What was she doing down in the dungeons anyway? Why couldn't she remember anything? Panicking she checked her pockets, there was no diary. No, Harry had killed Tom years ago. How many years ago was that? Where was Harry, wasn't he supposed to sneak out and meet her near the broom closet on the third floor? Now she remembered, she had to go there. He must be waiting for her. Ginny tried to get up, but it was too difficult. She gasped in pain as she fell back again, so she crawled up the stairs. Someone was staring at her from the top of the steps but she couldn't see clearly. What was wrong with her eyes? She kept crawling up nevertheless and had reached the top step when a hand shot out and pulled her to her feet. She almost fell back but she held on to this mystery person's hand to steady herself.

She wanted to thank him but she didn't know how to say it out loud. She panicked. She didn't know how to speak. She looked at the mystery person with alarm, gripping his arm, how did people speak? The mystery person freed his arm from her grip, she tried to hold on but he moved away and she didn't have the strength to chase after him.

Draco Malfoy stared at the broken form of the once beautiful Ginny Weasley. He had to marvel at the girl's determination. She was crawling up the stairs to get away from that hell hole. Had it been him, he would have just crumpled at the lower step and waited for his death. He watched as her bloody and broken body crawled up. He wanted to help her but was afraid that someone would see him. If the Carrows saw him they would surely report him and the Dark Lord would not spare his parents. But as she reached the top step and her features became clearer, Draco's hand shot out to help her. He just couldn't let her crawl all the way to her common room.

She looked at him with panic evident in those unseeing eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't find the right words to say it. Draco's eyes widened, he knew that emotion. He knew that feeling. With the panic in her eyes, he was taken back to the night Dumbledore had died. Bellatrix had locked the two of them in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor on returning home and had tortured him thoroughly. At some point his mind was so exhausted from the attacks that he had forgotten how to say the words. He only remembered the silent pleas he sent her through his eyes and his screams as she laughed at his pain. It had taken his body and mind two months to recover but he still had the scars. He felt her grip tighten on his arm, he knew what she was going through and he recoiled. Gently he pried his arm free from her feeble grip and took a step to the side. "I am sorry." He whispered.

Ginny heard his whispered apology. The voice sounded so familiar, Harry? She tried saying his name out loud but all she could manage was grunt. And then she remembered she had to go to the third floor-no- fifth floor. She had to go somewhere, so she shuffled forward. And that's when she saw him; _Harry._ He smiled at her as he walked towards her; he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he leant his face in as if to kiss her. "Wake up, Ginny." He whispered. "Wake up. You need to snap out of it. It's not safe. You are in danger. Snap out of it Ginny." He kissed her, his arms snaking around her waist, but it felt wrong. This was not how Harry touched her. His kisses were never so rough or degrading, nor did he ever hold her like he was restraining her. His words came back to her. He had asked her to wake up, those words kept echoing in his mind when everything suddenly came back. Harry was not here, he was on the run. The man kissing her was not Harry, she struggled to open her eyes but it was as if they were glued together. She struggled against this person who was holding her, squirming in his arms, trying to push him away with whatever little energy she had, she clawed at him. It looked like she had hit her mark as the man swore, loosening his grip on her. She stumbled back and started walking away as quickly as she could. She was begging her eyes to open but they just wouldn't, she knew this was the blinding hex. She did not have the strength to draw out her wand and cast the counter curse. It would waste time and she had to get away from that monster.

Someone grabbed her from her waist and shoved her hard against the wall. Her head banged on the wall, and she could see a million spots behind her closed eyelids. "Oh no, you don't Weasley!" A low soft voice threatened in her ear. Crabbe. "You thought you could get away from me? I wouldn't let that happen Weasley, not till you learn your lesson. You should know Weasley, in the current scenario a blood traitor is as bad as a mudblood and a blood traitor must never attack a proper pureblood. It's time for you to learn your place in our world. And that would be under me, till you submit." With that he hauled her off the wall and dragged her through the corridor. "No!" she whispered hoarsely. Why weren't her senses working properly? She needed to raise an alarm. Ask for help. She wouldn't let Crabbe rape her. She tried screaming again but no voice came out. Crabbe laughed softly, "I wouldn't repeat my last mistake, now would I?" He said as she heard him open a door, she knew she was doomed.

He pushed her in roughly, Ginny staggered and fell on her knees. "Very good, Weasley. You already know your position don't you? But then being Potter's bitch, you must have learnt something." Her eyes stung, experimentally she tried to open her eyes and found that she could open her eyes but everything was blurry. She blinked a few times when Crabbe grabbed her hair and pulled her head behind. Ginny kept her face devoid of all emotion. She would not let Crabbe break her. If he rapes her, then he rapes her. She would fight him with all her might and make sure to castrate him as soon as she got her energy back. But tonight will never taint her. She would never let him break her.

Crabbe had bent low to stare at her. "Even for a blood traitor, you are quite pretty Weasley. I would enjoy fucking you tonight. Don't worry, I have silenced the room, you will get your voice back. I would love to hear you scream." Ginny butted her head in his nose, Crabbe staggered back; she kicked his shin, making him lose his balance before scrambling out of his grip. She stood up hastily on her unsteady legs and twisted her ankle. She gasped in pain as she heard the clear snap declaring that she had broken her ankle. She cursed and tried to crawl away from Crabbe, who grabbed her broken ankle. Ginny screamed in pain as he twisted her broken ankle. "Yes Weasley. That's exactly how I want you to scream." Crabbe said pulling her to a seating position her hair. He waved his wand and handcuffed her wrists to a nearby desk as well as chained her legs with a nearby chair.

He unzipped his trousers pulling out his penis and tried to force it in her mouth. Ginny clamped her mouth shut. She won't go down without a fight. Crabbe laughed before pulling the chains on her feet and tightening the ring on her broken ankle. Ginny inhaled sharply in pain but forced herself to keep her mouth shut. Crabbe applied more pressure, this time a gasp escaped her and Crabbe fell on her broken ankle, knocked out cold. Blaise Zabini stood at the door with his wand stretched out in front of him; his handsome faced marred with pure hate and anger. Ginny watched warily as Zabini stepped inside the room and kicked Crabbe's body aside, as he vanished the cuffs and the chains.

Ginny did not make a move to stand up. But she stealthily moved her hand inside her pocket to her wand. "Are you hurt?" Zabini asked hoarsely. Ginny said nothing, just stared at him defiantly. Zabini sighed. "Look, I am not going to hurt you or harm you in anyway. You might think I am evil but I would never _rape_ someone." He said, spitting out the word rape in disgust. "He will wake up soon. So, tell me. Are you hurt? Can you stand?" Ginny stared at him before shaking her head. "Broke my ankle." She said in a strangled whisper. Zabini nodded and tapped his wand on her ankle. Bandages covered her ankle. "This should keep it in place, till we reach Madam Pomfrey. Now try standing up." Ginny tried to stand up, but she couldn't. Pain shot from her ankle to her spinal cord, she gasped falling back but Zabini caught her. Without a word he pulled her to his chest, cast a disillusionment charm on both of them and lifted her up. Ginny couldn't see Zabini, but she knew she could trust him. He carried her with utmost care to the hospital wing.

 **AN: Please do read and review. This fic has been my most ignored fic till date and has a lot of potential. It is in some ways the base of a lot of future fics and moments in my other fics namely Welcome Home Harry and couple of other fics that I am currently working on and will publish once I finish Until the last breath.**

 **That being said. Please do read and review. Happy Reading.**

 **Love  
The Fishes**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The characters belong to JK but the story belongs to me.**

Zabini knocked in a certain pattern at Hospital Wing's doors, which was then opened to reveal Astoria Greengrass who peeked out cautiously. "Snakes to the rescue. It's a lion." Zabini whispered. Astoria moved aside, Zabini placed Ginny on a bed before removing the disillusionment charm.

"Ginny!" Astoria gasped, "What happened to you?"

"Hush, Miss Greengrass." Madam Pomfrey said entering the room followed closely by Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. "Miss Weasley is in no state to talk." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Ginny before turning to Nott and Greengrass. "There is water in her lungs, she was probably drowned a couple of times, Miss Greengrass bring me an internal organ healing potion. Her ankle is broken so bring me some Skele- Grow too and a muscle relaxing potion."

"Miss Weasley, do you remember your name?" Ginny nodded.

"Very well, then state your name, house and year. Then tell me what year this is and names and current statuses of everyone in your family." With a little difficulty Ginny answered every question, her voice getting stronger as she spoke. "Very well Miss Weasley. You will make a full recovery in a couple of days. But I would suggest rest for two weeks at least. The Cruciatus curse is not to be taken lightly. Mr. Nott, Give her one of your dreamless potions. I am entrusting you with her care. It seems Mister Zabini found another one tonight."

Daphne Greengrass handed Ginny several potions before nodding at Nott and moving on to assist Madam Pomfrey. Ginny looked warily at Nott, he smirked at her before pulling out a small vial from his robes. She eyed it apprehensively, his smirk broadened. "I am not going to poison you Weasley. There are better ways to murder someone. You have to take this in half an hour." He said as he put the vial on her bedside table. Ginny stared at Nott as he sat beside her bed reading a book on advanced charms. "You know, I am not used to being the centre of attention Weasley. I find it rather distracting." He said without lifting his eyes from the book. "Blaise. I think you have done enough for tonight, why don't you stay here for the rest of the night while I go out on patrol?" He added to Zabini who was hovering near Ginny's bed. Zabini moved in gracefully and stood near the foot of Ginny's bed. Ginny by then had closed her eyes out of sheer exhaustion though her other senses were on red alert. "Make sure she takes the potion in 20 minutes." Nott said before softly shutting his book with a soft snap that Ginny would have missed on any other day. The silence thereafter stretched for a lifetime, Ginny heard the door of the Hospital wing open and close followed by deathly silence.

She opened her eyes slightly to peek, Zabini was sitting in Nott's place, looking intently at her, he noticed Ginny's move and smirked at her. "Not used to the quiet, are you Weasley?" He said a moment later, still smirking at her in a self satisfied way. Ginny tried to shrug but stopped mid way because of the shooting pain in her shoulders. Zabini smiled, "I would assume not, given how loud Gryffindors are, factoring in that you are a Weasley, with an army of siblings, I don't think you ever had a peaceful moment."

Ginny glared at him. "A thank you would be enough for me you know." Zabini added smiling broadly. Ginny clamped her mouth shut and shook her head but stopped immediately because it made her head spin. "Thank you" she whispered after an agonizing moment. Zabini nodded in acknowledgement and continued staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Ginny snapped after what felt like a lifetime.

Zabini shrugged, "Just trying to understand the reason for you being here while your brother, Granger and Potter are out there somewhere on a vacation."

Anger burned through Ginny's veins. "My brother is at home suffering from spattergroit, Hermione and Harry are on the run, they are not vacationing."

"Ah! Come now Weasley, both of us know that your brother is anywhere but home. The question is why are you not accompanying them? You after all you are Potter's girlfriend, are you not?"

"My relationship with Harry, surprisingly, is none of your business Zabini."

"Touchy. Touchy. So, was Potter playing you? You being his muse while he was here, someone he could later discard for someone prettier? I knew Potter was not the saint everyone made him to be."

"It would be in your interest to shut up right now."

"Ooh! Defensive. I am right, am I not? He chucked you for someone prettier and then fled the country with her, your brother and Granger."

"You are really thick. Do you think any of my brothers would allow Harry to break my heart and live to tell the tale? Do you think I would let any man use me like that and walk away unscathed?"

"Being the vivacious woman that you are, I would think not. But I am curious, Potter just vanished on you, left you here at the mercy of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters who know for a fact that you are or rather were Potter's girlfriend. How is your brother okay with risking you? Did Potter even care about you?"

Ginny glared at him. "Don't take me to be wrong, Weasley. I am on your side. Just that, if I cared about a girl as much as people claim Potter cared about you; I would have preferred to keep her by my side. I would have fled the country with her rather than vanish myself and leave her alone to suffer the consequences. I would have done the same for a sister too."

Ginny looked at Zabini and took her time in thinking up an appropriate reply. "Well, different people have different ways of reacting to threats. You have yours, Harry and Ron have theirs."

"You don't believe that, do you? How can someone honestly care about another person if they are ready to leave them to the wolves and flee?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are not fleeing, they are just there doing something to bring Voldemort down."

Zabini flinched. "You will be killed for taking that name out loud."

Ginny laughed harshly. "If they don't kill me before for the crime of existing."

Zabini stared at Ginny. "What is wrong with you Gryffindors? Where is your sense of self preservation? If I didn't know better I would say Potter is the most Slytherin of you Gryffindors, he at least seems to have made a run for it."

Ginny's eyes flashed angrily, "Harry has already faced _him_ more times than I could count. He never was afraid of Voldemort; Harry would come back soon and finish this monster off. I am sure of it."

Zabini laughed, "As you say Weasley, but what then? Do you imagine a happily ever after with Potter?"

Ginny's breath caught in her throat, she chose not to say anything. Zabini's eyes flashed angrily.

"I would hate to burst your bubble, Weasley." He said harshly, "But even if we do survive, all of us would be broken, Potter a lot more than the rest of us. There is no happily ever after for anyone and if you are being honest with yourself you would know that deep down Potter never really loved you."

This was too much for Ginny, her head pounded. "You don't know anything." She snapped angrily. "Harry broke up with me because he did not want to lose me to Voldemort; he thought that by breaking my heart publicly he would at least be able to keep me safe for a while. He said as much during Dumbledore's funeral and then on his birthday, the way we were- the way we- the way he- it just went on to prove that he loves me. And your opinion doesn't even matter." She continued with her fiery tirade. "Harry and I are made for each other. I know it. He is the one for me."

Zabini looked at a loss for words though his handsome features were morphed by his anger. He would have made an angry retort but the clock chimed. "I guess it is time for you to go to bed." He said angrily. "Just take that damn potion. There is no point trying to get through your thick skull and make you see logically." He got up and left in a huff.

Ginny, stared after him angrily. Oh! That insolent boy, what did he know about Harry and her relationship? Muttering darkly to herself Ginny gulped down the potion and settled back in her bed, her last thoughts before losing herself to sleep were of Harry and his birthday and their last kiss.

 **AN: Please do read and review. I know I have been out of it for a bit but I am trying to get back to writing at least one chapter a week. Please do read and review. They provide the necessary encouragement to keep me going. Happy reading. See you for the next review session.**

 **Much love,**

 **The Fishes**


	6. Chapter 6

**15** **th** **November 1997**

"Boo!"

Blaise Zabini looked sideways and smirked.

"Someday, Zabini; someday I will be successful in scaring you." Ginny Weasley sniffed as they cast disillusionment charms on them to patrol the corridors together.

"That would be the day when you would learn to walk silently. The way you stomp around like an elephant, you would never catch me off guard."

"I don't stomp around like an elephant."

"You do."

"Do not! Besides you wouldn't even know what an elephant looks like or walks like."

"I will give you that. I haven't seen an elephant for real but I guess even they would be quieter than you."

"BLAISE ZABINI." Ginny whisper screamed, "You are an infuriating, insufferable prat-"

"And yet you can't help but fall in love with me." Blaise whispered back smirking.

"You are funny." Ginny said before stalking away.

Blaise grinned and shook his head. He had nursed a soft corner for Ginny Weasley ever since his fourth year, when he had witnessed the little spitfire hex two Slytherins in her year for harassing Longbottom. Then when she had attended the ball, looking like a Victorian queen in that dress, he had all but cursed his stars for being a Slytherin which made him incapable of approaching her on principle.

Over the years, Blaise had observed the youngest Weasley with dedication, observed her generosity, her unconditional love and loyalty for her friends. He noticed her ability to laugh even in the worse situations, her indomitable spirit; he even observed her glow with happiness when she was with Potter. In the course of these past months, he had come to appreciate her ability to love, trust, care and smile during such turbulent times. If Blaise was to be honest, he desired Ginny Weasley for her ability to love and trust with all of herself, to have a pure, selfless heart despite being deceived, controlled and almost killed by Voldemort at the age of 11. Her horrible experiences never made her angry or bitter or cruel, if anything they strengthened her faith in love and fairness. He was curious; he wanted to know how it feels like to be loved so completely by someone as self assured and independent as Ginny. Did he love Ginny? He could learn to love her, if she loved him as fiercely as she loves Potter, he would give her the world, because he could never trust anyone lesser with his heart.

He chased after her disillusioned chameleon form which shimmered slightly in the moonlight. He caught up with her and yanked her arm. "Okay wait, you don't have to get mad and we still have to patrol together. I don't know how you manage to do it, but you are the only one Theo or for that matter I apologise to on a daily basis." He mock grumbled; in all honesty, he knew for a fact that Theo loved Ginny, Astoria and Luna as he would love his younger sisters, only he never showed it to any of them. And Blaise was elated at every chance he had of spending time with Ginny.

He could almost hear her laugh. "When you have 6 elder brothers, you learn a thing or two about manipulating men."

Blaise laughed, "Why are you not in Slytherin?" He wondered aloud for the hundredth time.

"Because I manipulated the hat to put me into Gryffindor, you know family honour and all."

Blaise was about to respond when he felt Ginny's restricting hand on his chest. He stilled immediately, they could hear voices and shuffling of feet around the corner. Blaise took Ginny's invisible hand and tapped twice; hand in hand silently they made their way to the corner pillar and peeked into the corridor.

Filch had caught what looked like a pair of Ravenclaw third years who were carrying food in their arms.

"Now what have we here?" Filch rasped happily.

A third Ravenclaw stepped out from the shadows, a seventh year called Stacy Davis; her hands were full of food too. "Please mister Filch, Professor Carrow punished the entire third year to go hungry for a week because they refused to hex a stray kitten that had walked into their classroom accidentally. They have been hungry for two days, they didn't even tell us fearing that we would break curfew and end up in trouble. They will be sick if they don't eat."

"But you are still out of bed after hours; if someone catches you, you will be punished severely." Filch mused.

The Ravenclaws looked visibly shaken; Ginny swore softly, Blaise had to agree this was the time for swearing.

"- and if that Crabbe boy and his good for nothing friends get hold of you, the two of you would be tortured and you girl would-"Filch shrugged in what looked like disgust. "So, instead of taking this route, walk straight and take the third tapestry to your right, follow the stairs to the end, you will get out near the Ravenclaw common room. Now run and don't let me catch you prowling after dark again."

Filch watched the three disappear behind the tapestry before walking away. Once in the clear Ginny poked Blaise, "Your spell is wearing off." She whispered. Blaise re- did the charm, Ginny followed suit and they silently followed the three Ravenclaws to their tower.

After ensuring that the three Ravenclaws reached their common rooms safely and receiving the message from Neville that Luna had followed Crabbe till he had retired to the Slytherin common room for the night, both Ginny and Blaise took a break and headed for the astronomy tower.

Once there, Ginny and Blaise sat side by side on the rampant looking out at the inky sky and the reflection of the moon in the lake beside Dumbledore's shimmering grave.

"Blaise?"

"Hmmm…"

"Why do you hate Crabbe so much? He has been your dorm mate for 7 years, you must be friends with him."

Blaise frowned. "I was never really friends with Crabbe or Goyle. I have had very few friends since my childhood; Theo and Draco have been my friends all my life."

"I can't believe Malfoy is capable of being anyone's friend."

Blaise let out a humourless laugh. "Draco, has always been an over entitled prat because that's how his father brought him up but he is not all bad. He is generous, intelligent and loyal. Completely devoted to his family, maybe that's why he is so broken now. Theo and I spent all of last year convincing him to save his skin and let his parents be, but he didn't listen to us and now look at him."

Ginny nodded, "Harry said that the night Dumbledore, Malfoy was lowering his wand, he didn't want to kill anyone but that he was forced to."

Blaise nodded, not really saying anything.

"You know I always thought, you never cared for anything apart from your pretty face." Ginny said teasingly.

Blaise grinned. "Beauty is not always all that great. Honestly, I don't think I am good looking and I hope I appreciate something deeper than something as superficial as physical beauty."

"Who taught you that?"

"My mother."

"Is that why she marries again and again? Because no one appreciates her for anything other than her physical appearance?"

Ginny looked at Blaise who looked physically ill. She kept her silence, choosing to leave this topic where it was. Ginny patted Blaise's shoulder as she got up to leave.

"My mother went to Uagadou instead of Hogwarts." Blaise said suddenly, Ginny turned and looked at Blaise who was staring at the lake; she turned around and settled down next to him. He looked at her and smiled before continuing.

 **Do read and review. Happy reading folks.**

 **Much love**

 **The fishes.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"_ _My mother went to Uagadou instead of Hogwarts." Blaise said suddenly, Ginny turned and looked at Blaise who was staring at the lake; she turned around and settled down next to him. He looked at her and smiled before continuing._

"She was a brilliant witch. She had a lot of options but she chose to work with magical creatures. She had been visiting some relatives in England during the first war. Everyone believed that the Zabini family was safe because it was neutral. She went out for dinner with her friends at some diner in Diagon alley. Something happened and she had to step out and she doesn't remember how she got caught unaware but she was suddenly hauled off the street into a nearby dingy lane. They were 8 men with wands, she was outnumbered and so these men, drunk with power raped her and then left her on the lane to die, singing praises to the Dark Lord and the good times he had given them.

She would have died had two young men not found her and taken her in. She was kept at a safe house and nursed by the wife of one of those men. She was weakened by her trauma, it took her weeks to be able to stay in the same room as the two men, she was however close with the woman who nursed her and her caretaker's friends, they were her life support. She still remembers them and loves them. When she was recovering, the only thought she had was justice but she knew it will not be given to her.

So, she plotted her revenge, she spent days looking for the 8 men and she finally was able to locate each one of them. All these men were purebloods and death eaters and my mother decided that she would have her revenge; that is exactly what she is all about, her revenge. Her revenge keeps her going; that is the only thing keeping her alive. She has nothing else to live for; not even me because I am the living proof of the pain she had been forced to live with.

She found out that she was pregnant with me while she was living with her saviours. One of them offered to take care of the two of us, become a father figure to me. He gave her a way out, a life of mutual respect, friendship, understanding and hopefully even love but my mother was burning with the desire of her revenge. She declined his kind offer but I think it broke her heart to do so. The way she speaks of him even now, I know that she loves him, that she has only ever loved him."

Blaised shook his head with a fond smile on his face as he looked out at the lake. Ginny sat frozen beside him torn between wanting to hug him and giving him his space as he entrusted her with his biggest secret.

"She got her revenge." Blaise said, turning to look at Ginny before looking out again. "She killed 5 of them, with my help of course. Funny bit is none of them remembered her, her first husband confessed on his deathbed that in those days they had raped a lot of women, how was he supposed to remember her? My mother and I have always been a team against all of them. I have known her story for the past 4 years, now I understand why she hates death eaters and the dark lord or why she is so passionate about the rights of magical creatures and the underdogs. That is why I hate Crabbe because he doesn't understand the kind of scars such violations leave. No woman should ever go through the pain my mother went through."

"I admire you Ginny." Blaise said seriously, "You were manipulated and used by the Dark Lord as a puppet at a much younger age than when my mother was raped and yet you have it in you to be the better person. To not wallow in self pity or hate. The Dark Lord made you do terrible things, he did terrible things to you but you never stop having faith in people. You never stop yourself from loving someone; you don't even seek revenge from Mr. Malfoy who put you through so much of pain for his petty ego. You have risen above all of it. It's as if you are determined to be a better person than you were before you met the Dark Lord. I wish my mother could find such strength in herself, I do believe that she was justified in seeking revenge, but she has also shut herself down from love and forgiveness and moving on."

Ginny smiled wanly at Blaise. "When You-know-who was controlling me he would tell me the worst things about myself. He preyed on my feelings of inadequacy. He preyed on my confusion and on my guilt once I figured out that I had somehow managed to open the chamber of secrets. He told me that no one will ever love me or trust me again. But then, when I got out of it, no one really blamed me. No one ever told me that it was my fault. My parents, brothers, Hermione, Harry even Professor Dumbledore maintained that better people have been fooled by him, I was but a child. It was Professor Lupin who helped me forgive myself and have the courage to trust someone again. If he could trust people after losing everything, if Harry and Sirius could trust people after being betrayed horribly, I guess I could trust and love again."

Blaise smiled at her. "I always liked Professor Lupin. My mother insisted that I put enough efforts in his class and show him the respect he deserved."

Ginny smiled. "Your mother sure has great judgment then." She said with a laugh.

"Well she fell in love with a man I admire and respect, I wish he had been my adopted dad. So yes, she does have a great choice." Blaise said with a laugh.

"Maybe that man still loves your mother, if you know his name, maybe you could reach out to him."

Blaise gave her a funny look and shook his head.

"Well, let's just say that he doesn't love her anymore."

"How can you know that? Is he-is he- is he dead?

"No."

"Then you could try to talk to him at least."

"No. He is happily married."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"But you can still talk to him, if he is half as decent as your mother says he is, maybe he would be a good person to talk to when you need someone."

"I know he would be the best secret keeper but if I contact him, it would get us killed."

"Why?"

"He is against the Dark Lord's regime and is actively fighting it plus, he is right now an outlaw, a supposed low life. He is a werewolf, it would endanger all our lives."

"Werewolf? Is he who I think he is?"

Blaise grinned. "Yes, my mother was saved by James Potter and Remus Lupin and nursed to health by Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom. Remus Lupin offered to adopt me as a son."

 **Oooooh! Plot twist. Do review and let me know what you think of it. If you want I can write a one- shot separate spin off about the story of Blaise's mother and Lupin. And no Remus Lupin did not love her, he just knew what it felt like to live like a confused outcast and he did not wish it upon her or Blaise, also, he by then had given up all hopes of ever finding love. Anyway, I am pretty serious, I need reviews to know if I am doing this story right. So please take time out to write one. Check out my other fics too. Happy Reading.**

 **Much love,**

 **The fishes.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a slow night for Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. Only 5 students were brought to the hospital wing, it was one of the best nights they had seen in a long time. All their efforts were now bearing fruit. Quietly they walked out of the hospital wing and crept back to the Slytherin common room. Daphne looked out of the window and marvelled at the beauty of the night sky. She stopped near one of the windows, leaning her head on the glass.

"We shouldn't stay out here for long; if we get caught we would have hell to pay." Theo whispered to her as he came to stand behind her.

For a moment Daphne continued to look out and then she leant her head back resting it on Theo's shoulder. To be completely honest, she was sick and tired of the pain, lies and the constant fear they lived in. "I am tired Theo. I just so sick of all this. I am sick of the Carrows, of this constant fear. I wish things could go back to the way they were before the Triwizard tournament. I don't even care about getting caught right now."

Theo said nothing, but slowly, almost hesitantly he snaked his arm around her waist, drawing her close to his body, holding her protectively. Daphne kept a hand on his arm, tracing patterns on his sleeve as he buried his head on her shoulder.

"It looks so peaceful outside." Daphne said softly, "It's as if the moon, this night, they don't even know that there is a war going on. It's just so calm."

Theo tightened his grip on her waist as he lifted his head to look out, it indeed was peaceful outside. They stood like that for eternity, comforting each other.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Amycus Carrow leered behind them. Nott turned swiftly, covering Daphne.

"What do you want, _Professor?_ " Nott asked, a threat laced in his soft voice.

"Who are you hiding behind you, Nott?" Amycus asked, eyes glinting with excitement. "Is it a filthy half-blood? What will the Dark Lord say Nott? Tut, tut."

"That would be between the Dark Lord and me. What I do here is none of your business. You are excused." Theo snapped.

Carrow's face morphed into an ugly expression. "You are still my student, Nott. And you are out of bed after hours-"

"What will you do then? Put me in detention? Do you not know whose son I am and where I stand?"

Carrow paled visibly but drew his wand nevertheless. "Your father cannot blame me for something he would know nothing about."

In an instant, he turned into a board and fell down. Daphne stepped out, her eyes flashing. "I am sorry Professor, but I do not allow anyone, including death eaters to threaten the people I love. And I really cannot allow you to remember this either. Obliviate."

Theodore Nott stood rooted at the spot. No one, not even his mother had ever openly admitted to loving him. Such emotions were a waste in Nott household. He knew his father and mother cared about him but they were not vocal about it. He kept staring at Daphne, his marriage with Daphne had been arranged, and he performed his duty with utmost faith and devotion but now things were different. The more time he spent with her, the more he realized that Daphne was a fascinating young woman. She had strong opinions and views and she was never afraid of expressing them in front of him. She was extremely protective of her sister, it was this protectiveness that drove her to join Astoria and Dumbledore's Army, and it was his duty towards her that forced him to follow her. But now that they had been working together for months, he realized, he liked healing people, he felt guilty about torturing his schoolmates but when he healed people, it eased his guilt. He liked the look of absolute pride that he sometimes saw in Daphne's eyes. Tonight as he touched her, something coursed through him, an emotion which made him fear for her life, which made him want to protect her from all of this. And now as she said she loved him, a bolt ran through his body, rooting him in his spot. He watched her, eyes wide, some unknown emotion coursing through his veins, as she altered Carrow's memory and turned to walk away. She had taken a few steps when she realized that Theo had not followed her, she turned and saw him staring at her eyes wide.

"You coming? He would come around soon enough."

He did not reply, he kept staring at her, his brain working furiously to analyse, understand and document this emotion and its effects. She waved her hand in front of him.

"Hey, Theo. You coming?"

He snapped out of his confusion and nodded, following her out of the corridor. Before he knew it, some foreign energy possessed his mind as he took Daphne's hand in his and pulled her towards the entrance hall. Daphne pulled back, confusion evident on her face. "Let's go for a walk." He said almost gruffly pulling her to his side again. Silently, they walked to the lake. Theo sank under a tree and was surprised at the relative warmth in the air before realizing that Daphne had cast a warming spell around them. He held her hand as they sat side by side.

"Daph?" He asked suddenly.

"Hmm…"

"Did you really mean it?"

"Did I really mean what?"

"Did you- do you- do you love me?" He faltered and mentally smacked himself; his father would have smacked him for stuttering in front of a woman.

Daphne did not answer, but her grip on his hand tightened for a fleeting second. Maybe he had asked the wrong question, he turned to look at her and found her blushing deeply. Her deep lashes covered her lowered eyes and he couldn't decipher the emotions in them. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that he could look in her eyes. His mother always said that a person's eyes were windows to their soul.

He stared into her eyes, captivated by their sparkle and the depth of emotion in them. He knew that Daphne had not always loved him. Despite the arrangement of their marriage, Daphne regarded him with cool disregard. More often than not saw him as an acquaintance. When had that changed?

He kept looking into her eyes, he didn't care whether it was day or night. "When?" He asked after he found his voice. He was surprised by the fact that even his voice was choked with emotion.

Daphne shrugged and turned to look out at the lake. Blushing under his intense stare. "I don't know." She said slowly, "I didn't really take an effort to get to know you. But now that I have spent so much of time with you, I don't know when I started loving you. I realized I love you when Carrow threatened you tonight. I felt so angry, I wanted to rip his head out for threatening you. No one threatens the people I love." Daphne said crossing her arms angrily. Theo almost laughed; she was breath taking even in her anger. Blue eyes, which shimmered like silver orbs in the moonlight, golden hair tossed back and ruffled lightly by the wind. Round flushed cheeks, flared nostrils and full lips, pursed together.

He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear; she turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back, a true smile, the one which reached his green eyes.

"Calm down, tigress." He said leaning closer a playful smirk on his lips. She laughed. Theo's smiled widened. If you were to ask Theodore Nott, fifty years from that day, he wouldn't be able to tell you what possessed him to do something so spontaneous. Notts were deliberate people, always calculating their next move, always thinking about all their actions but that night, for the first time in his life Theodore did not really see himself as a Nott. He pulled Daphne to him and pressed his lips against her.

Her lips were warm, and they tasted like pineapple and cream. He kissed her, snaking his arm around her waist as they fell on the grass, he pulled her to him. He ran his other arm in her hair, after the initial shock wore off; she kissed him back with a passion. Before they knew it, his tongue had found his way inside her mouth, she moaned and electricity coursed through him. He nibbled her neck, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. After what felt like hours they resurfaced. Daphne sat up to redo the buttons on her shirt, Theo laid back and ran a finger down her back, not really caring about his undone shirt and tousled hair.

"Daph."

She turned to look at him, her hair beautifully messed up.

"You know we would get married someday."

She nodded, lying back and snuggling next to him.

"I want to make you a promise." He said, playing with her hair. "All through our relationship, I would be just me, just Theodore with you. I won't be a Nott around you."

Daphne said nothing. She knew it meant a lot to him, to make this promise to her. She kissed his chest. They continued lying on the grass in relative peace and before they knew it they were both asleep, finally giving in to their fatigue. Holding on to each other and sleeping like the children that they were.

 **AN: Sooooooooooooo, another chapter. Please do review and tell me what you think about it. I am trying to add a lot of stories here. Hope you like it. I really, really, really need your review, so don't forget to review. Happy Reading.**

 **Much love**

 **The Fishes**


	9. Chapter 9

**20** **th** **November 1997**

The Carrows were incensed with the rebellion that the army was causing; there were more casualties in the last five days than there had been in the last month. Detention was now handed out for sneezing, or coughing in class or not attending class because of torture induced fatigue. Snape had a difficult time raining in the Carrows who were getting frustrated by the non-compliance of every other house apart from Slytherin. More and more students were being pulled out of school and sent to America, France, Bulgaria, Africa, Japan, India, pretty much all over the world but England. The total population of First to Third years in each house had reduced to around 20 students per house. Crabbe had inspired some more Slytherin bullies into sexually assaulting other students and they weren't even waiting for the students to get detention. Only this morning, Blaise had to hex that scrawny fifth year Cobblepot from his house because the kid dared grab some Hufflepuff forcing her to kiss him threatening her with detention and torture if she resisted.

The army was working double time at patrol, but it was not enough because half of them were in detention almost daily. The fools just didn't know how to lie low and keep functioning, but Blaise didn't think lying low would have solved any problem. Had they not rebelled openly, some other Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw or Gryffindor would have been punished in their stead and to the fair and loyal that did not seem like a good idea. Not that Blaise really thought there was much credit to their stance, in case of impending torture, always save your neck but he understood it, Ginny had made sure that he understood this stance. He sighed, he disliked patrolling the corridors on his own, and he surprised himself when he realized that he missed Ginny. He missed the constant bickering with her but the stupid girl had to go hex Crabbe in broad daylight, she had been serving detention, rather being tortured for the better part of the night. Blaise was heading over to the dungeons to ensure that Ginny, Boot and Corner reached the hospital wing safely. He could hear their muffled groans from his position. He thanked Merlin for the dim lighting and the disillusionment charm.

He slinked cautiously towards the dungeon the three were being tortured in. He hoped to Merlin that the two men had it in them to protect Ginny from Crabbe who had lately taken to attempting to rape students in the detention chambers itself. A shadow moved on his right, Blaise instantly had his wand out but before he could utter a curse, a cloaked figure walked by him stealthily. He recognized the cloak immediately. The cloak belonged to Tracey Davis, one of the most invisible Slytherins that there were. Nobody talked to her, she was an outcaste among the high breed; A half-blood among the purebloods. Her father was a mugglerborn wizard while her mother belonged to the illustrious Hawthorn family who were one of the most powerful neutral families right along with the Greengrasses. The Hawthorns had not accepted their daughter's marriage to a muggleborn but had readily accepted the child born out of the wedlock, after Tracey's parents were murdered by the Death Eaters at the end of the first war. They had accepted Tracey on the grounds that at least both her parents were magical and though they had tried to mingle Tracey in the pureblood circles she had mostly been ignored by all.

Tracey peeked into the dungeon from the crack of the door. She had thrown the hood of her cloak back and as Blaise inched near her, he notices a faint scar on the side of her neck, going all the way to the other side which was covered in darkness. She looked pale, her chestnut brown hair was tied in a knot and her eyes were afraid but determined as she listened through the door. Blaise grabbed her and spun her around, backing her against a wall as he placed his palm against her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Davis!" He whispered, "Its me! Blaise." He said as he removed the disillusionment charm. She struggled against him, her eyes wild. "Do you want to get caught?" He hissed.

"Stop moving and I will let you go. And then we will talk." He waited for her to nod before removing his hand. "What are you doing here anyway? Do you have a death wish?" He spat with a cruel sneer, mad at the girl's stupidity.

"Even if I did have a death wish, it wouldn't have made any difference to you." She said sharply, "Now get out of my way."

Blaise wanted to get out of her way and let her go to hell but he couldn't. Something in the way Tracey was holding herself was so familiar, so vulnerable that he felt this compulsion to stand where he was and protect her from whatever it was that she was running towards.

"I would gladly let you go to your death, Davis." Blaise said, "But I am curious, what are you doing here?"

She glared at him, struggling to push him away. He took a step closer, flushing his body against her, till she was trapped between him and the wall. She looked at him, her eyes wide with panic before they filled with a dull fire.

"Oh! So you are no different either. Are any of you different? I thought you had some honour." She said venomously.

"Well, we don't have any honour. Now talk."

"I bet you don't want me to talk. So do what you want to do with me but spare her; she is a pureblood!" She said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent with me, Zabini. I know all of you are the same. Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott, you- you are all just the same. So, I am giving you an offer, do what you want to do with me. I have already been through it once but let the others go."

"Davis, what are you talking about?"

"Stop playing innocent." She said angrily, tears shining in her eyes.

"Davis? Hey, calm down." Blaise said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what happened to you. I don't know what you are talking about but if you don't want to talk about it; we won't talk about it. Okay? But you need to get out of here before they catch you."

"I am not going anywhere." She said stubbornly, glaring at him. "I will not let you- you won't- I will-" Her breath hitched with each word till she was breathless. Blaise did what he always did with his mother in such a situation; he hugged her and held on to her till she calmed down. She struggled against him before going limp in his arms, sobbing hysterically.

"Please." She moaned through her sobs. "Please, just rape me again if you have to. Crabbe, Cobblepot and Slinker have already done it. Just let the others go. Please. Hurt me but just let them go. Please. I beg you." She was now sobbing beyond control as Blaise stood rooted in his spot, holding this broken girl in his arms. She continued sobbing as he stroked her hair. Suddenly, his entire being was on fire. "Stay here." He whispered hoarsely. "Don't do anything, just stay here. I promise you, I will not let any harm come to you. Do you believe me? Davis? Tracey? Do you believe me?"

She stared at him for a brief minute before nodding slowly, Blaise nodded once, pressing his lips to her forehead before performing the charm on him again and slinking into the room. Boot and Corner were on the floor under full body bind curse their eyes wide with horror while Slinker had his wand pointed at Ginny who was floating in the air, struggling as he spun her around. Crabbe was sitting in a corner, his pants down, massaging himself as he watched her spin; Cobblepot was nowhere to be seen.

"Turn her upside, Slinker. I want to see this blood- traitor's knickers. Let's go easy on her before we start with the real fun." Crabbe said, his voice as soft as ever and just as menacing. Blaise saw red, without even thinking twice, he had cast the imperius curse on both Crabbe and Slinker. He knew his curse won't last for more than a few hours but that would be enough. He instructed them to chain themselves on the walls. As soon as he gave his instructions, Ginny fell on the ground heavily. He removed the curses from Boot and Corner and ran to Ginny who looked like she was knocked out.

They heard footsteps behind them. Tracey burst in seconds later, her wand out; she saw Blaise on the floor next to Ginny and growled. "Oh no, you don't!" She screeched, before hurling a cutting hex towards him. Blaise, Corner and Boot rolled out of the way and the curse flew to a nearby wrought iron chain, which was neatly sliced in two. Blaise was amazed at the power of the curse. Before he could take a breather, another curse soared his way; he jumped out of the way, casting a shield charm simultaneously. His shield shattered on impact. Tracey Davis was a force to be reckoned with. Blaise started duelling with Tracey, sending mostly self defensive spells; she stalked him as she sent curses flying towards him. Luckily, her foot slipped and she momentary lost her balance; Blaise saw his opening and sent a stunner towards her. She crumpled on the floor. Boot ran towards her but Blaise was there quicker.

He covered her body and growled at Boot to not touch her. Boot stepped back immediately. After instructing the two boys to take Ginny to the hospital wing; Blaise picked up Tracey's prone form and took her to the one place he considered as his safe haven in Hogwarts. He looked at the room which now resembled Professor Lupin's office from the time when he was Blaise's teacher. Blaise had found the room of requirement in his third year. He had returned with the heavy knowledge of his mother's past and the knowledge that the kind Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher could have been a father figure to him was breaking him to pieces. A kind house elf had told him about the room, after catching him awake for the 5th night in a row. He had asked for a safe space to sleep in and the room had turned into Remus Lupin's office. Blaise stood by the window thinking about his mother and Tracey when he heard her screech.

"YOU!" She screamed wildly, looking around for her wand which was safely tucked in his pocket.

She got out of the camp bed she was in and advanced towards him, "What did you do to me?" She growled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" She screamed as she got near enough to grab his collar and shake him roughly. Blaise stared at her calmly as she hit his chest, screaming all the time. Suddenly her head hit his chest, her finger crushing his shirt as she sobbed. "What did you do to me, Zabini?"

"Nothing." He said gently. She looked at him dumbfounded. "I swear; I did nothing to you. I promised you, I won't let anything hurt you. I intend to keep that promise."

"Why? Why are you being so considerate?"

"I have my reasons. But you don't have to be afraid of me. I would have taken you to the hospital wing but I don't know if that's what you want."

"I have to go." She said turning to leave. He caught hold of her wrist.

"You can't."

"You said I shouldn't be afraid of you. Then let me go."

"I can't. I asked the room to seal itself till the morning."

"Then ask it to unseal itself."

"You can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because, they will be looking for someone to blame for imperiusing Crabbe and Slinker. If you go now, they will blame you and you know what would happen then. In the morning, we could pretend that we were together for the night."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I have my reasons. Now we have the entire night to ourselves." She looked at him apprehensively as he crossed the room to sit on a chair.

"So Davis, what is your favourite colour?" He asked with an innocent smile.

 **AN: Remember the Stacy Davis I mentioned a few chapters ago, yeah well that would be Stacy Davies, Roger Davies' sister and this one Slytherin Davis is our good old Tracey Davis. So now that I have cleared that. Please do read and review. Drop in your comments and let me know how you find this story. I am trying to develop all these complex characters here because they would be instrumental in my other fics. So please, do read and review and let me know what you think about them.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Much love**

 **The fishes**


	10. Chapter 10

**5** **th** **December 1997**

Astoria Greengrass walked out of the library, head in the book she was currently reading. It was a fascinating book on mind and body healing. She muttered an apology on bumping into someone and stepped aside to let the person pass without even bothering to look up from the book. The person did not move, so she looked up from the page she was on and found herself face to face with Gregory Goyle, who was grinning lecherously at her.

"Did you need something, Goyle?" She asked, marking the page she was reading before shutting the book.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you rejected Crabbe. I thought I could take a chance with you now."

"And what makes you think I will accept your offer?"

"Well, you have to marry someone and there are only so many purebloods left." He said taking a step towards her, Astoria took a step back.

"I can always pick another pureblood, Goyle. There are plenty out there."

"Like, who?" He asked incredulously, "Nott is engaged to your sister, you rejected Crabbe, nobody knows if the Malfoys would survive the next six months, and Blaise treats you like his sister. What other purebloods are there, Greengrass?"

"There still are plenty of them out there, they are not here in England for now, but I am pretty sure Flint is single, I might choose him or no one at all." Astoria answered carefully.

Goyle stared at her dumbfounded. "You can' do that! It is the duty of every pureblood woman to take a husband and give him an offspring which would take his name forward by serving the dark lord."

Astoria bit back the angry retort on her lips and schooled her expression against the distaste she felt towards an ideology which only saw women as ornaments and baby producing machines that too to serve a dark lord.

"Well, Goyle. Some pureblood women choose to have a career before they get married, I am sure my parents would understand that."

"But you won't be protected for long, Greengrass. Someday the neutral families would be forced to pick the right side, and then the Dark Lord's true followers would have the privilege to mate with as many pureblood women as they wanted to, to create an army of faithful followers." He said with a small smile, "Who will protect you then, Greengrass?"

"Hey Greengrass!" Ginny Weasley called, striding out angrily from the library's door. "You have something I need." She said rudely, picking up the book from Astoria's arms.

"Hey!" Astoria complained, "I was reading that book. Give it back."

"Why would you need it, little Greengrass?" Ginny asked scathingly, her eyes narrow with disgust. "As far as I remember you have never served detention or faced torture. I happen to need the book, to help quite a lot of people heal."

"I don't care why you need it Weasley." Astoria retorted angrily, "Just. Give. It. Back."

"Or what? Your pretty sister is not here to fight for you, remember?"

"Well, I am." Goyle said, stepping forward. "If you know what is good for you, you will just give the damn book back."

"Really, Goyle? You want to fight me? Do you even know how to duel?" Ginny said with a sneer.

A small crowd had started forming around the three students. Everyone watched in fear as Ginny and Goyle argued, they knew that if the Carrows caught them, Goyle would be asked to torture Ginny. Goyle himself believed that he would be torturing Ginny Weasley tonight.

"What in the name of Merlin is happening here?" Professor Snape asked and the crowd parted to make way for the Headmaster.

"Nothing Professor." Crabbe said politely, "It seems that Weasley here has forgotten what her social stature is."

"Is that so Miss. Weasley?" Snape asked sardonically.

"I was born a rebel." Ginny replied acidly. "Professor." She added after a moment's pause.

"Then let me remind you Miss. Weasley, that I am not your old headmaster. I do not tolerate indiscipline."

"That is quite obvious, Sir. You only tolerate Professors torturing students in the name of detention." Ginny said angrily, there was a collective gasp. "You only support students that sexually assault those students, who have already faced the Cruciatus curse at least 5 times that night." Ginny continued angrily, "But _you_ do not tolerate indiscipline."

"Miss. Weasley, I do not appreciate your tone or your manner of speech." Snape snapped.

"Oh, I am sorry, Professor. I wasn't aiming at being polite or pleasant." Ginny replied back, rolling her eyes.

Snape stared at the Weasley girl with disdain, this stupid girl would get herself killed. Dumbledore had asked him to take care of his students and Merlin knew, Severus was trying but it looked like Weasley had a death wish.

"50 points from Gryffindor Weasley and-"

"Headmaster." Professor McGonagall said, materialising out of nowhere with Professor Flitwick by her side.

"Minerva. Filius." Snape said nodding once towards each. "What brings you here?"

"We were informed by a concerned student that a situation of gross misunderstanding has arisen between Miss. Weasley and Miss. Greengrass." Professor McGonagall said smoothly.

"We are here to resolve the issue, amicably." Professor Flitwick supplied.

"With your due permission, we would like to talk to our wards to resolve the issue at hand." McGonagall said.

"That would be fine by me. But I need to inform you that Miss. Weasley misbehaved with me, I have deducted points from your house. I-"

"I would ensure that she is punished appropriately. Detention with Madam Pompfrey Miss. Weasley." McGonagall said with a tight smile and a glare towards Snape.

Snape nodded and left and the crowd dispersed slowly. McGonagall stood there as she watched the crowd disperse before turning to the three students.

"Mr. Goyle, I believe your presence here is not required at the moment." She said, "You may go."

"Miss. Weasley, Miss. Greengrass, please follow us." Professor Flitwick instructed as McGonagall started walking next to him.

The two professors and their wards split after a while. Ginny followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

"What were you thinking, Miss Weasley?" McGonagall burst out as soon as she shut the door of her office.

"I am sorry, Professor." Ginny said hanging her head in shame. "I saw her having a nice chat with Goyle, and it made me so angry! Her housemates are being tortured by this boy, how could she have a civil conversation with such a monster?" Ginny said angrily, pacing in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Luna shares a dorm with Greengrass. Terry and Michael were her friends. Stacy Grey is supposed to be her best friend. And all of them have been tortured by Carrow and Carrow Inc. How could she be civil with him and then face Luna, or Terry or Michael, even Grey? Where is her honour?" Ginny asked at the end of her rant. Praying to God, that McGonagall bought her act, the nosy little Death- Eater spawns in each house needed to believe that Astoria and Ginny hated each other's guts.

"Sit down Miss. Weasley." McGonagall said calmly, "Now, would you like some tea or coffee or pumpkin juice?" Ginny stared at McGonagall and shook her head. "How about hot chocolate then? With marshmallows and a hint of cinnamon? I think, I will ask for that." She said and called for a house elf. After asking the house elf to get the said beverage and pineapple cake, McGonagall turned to survey Ginny.

"That was quite an act, Miss. Weasley." She said, fighting a smirk. "You would have given James Potter and Co. a run for their money. Even I was fooled for a moment. Excellent."

Ginny stared at McGonagall, her mouth hanging open. "How- how did you know?" Ginny stammered in the end.

McGonagall threw her head back and laughed but before she could answer the elf returned with the beverages and the cake. She pushed the plate of cake slices towards Ginny, along with a glass of hot chocolate. "Drink that up and do try the cake. It is a safe flavour, but it is excellent." She added, flashing Ginny a genuine smile.

"You know, your professors are not foolish, Miss. Weasley."

"We never assumed that Professor. We wouldn't have put in so much of an effort in putting up the act otherwise."

"We know that the Greengrass sisters, Mister Nott and Mister Zabini are helping your band of rebels." McGonagall said, "From what we hear, Mr. Nott has the makings of an excellent healer, Mr. Zabini could become a Potions Master and Miss. Greengrass is going to make Filius proud with her expertise at healing charms. Am I correct?"

Ginny nodded, taking a large sip of from her cup. "Very well. You are free to go Miss. Weasley and you are free to take your drink and some cake slices with you. Report to the hospital wing at 7 p.m. tonight and try not to insult Severus for the sake of an act. I hate to think of what could have happened had we been late."

"Professor?" Ginny asked from the door. "Madam Pompfrey told you about our arrangement, didn't she?"

"You have your sources of information, Miss. Weasley. We have ours. Let's not discuss such delicate matters with the door of my office half open, the walls of Hogwarts have eyes and ears and these days a very malicious brain."

"Of course, Professor. Thank you for the hot chocolate, the pineapple cake indeed is excellent."

McGonagall nodded, going back to her paperwork and Ginny walked back to the room of requirement for the meeting.

Astoria crept into the hospital wing after curfew. The students would start trickling in by midnight. She spotted Ginny next to the medicine cabinet and made her way towards it.

Over the months that these renegade purebloods had spent helping the rebels, it was important to keep their identities secret. Blaise and Theo would knock each of their patients out and then feed them dreamless sleep potion before healing them. To this day, the tortured students believed that the DA protected them and helped them out. Only a select few members of the DA themselves knew about the involvement of the four high profile purebloods.

Astoria tiptoed towards the cabinet as she neared it.

"Greengrass, forget it. I know it's you." Ginny said without even looking up from the record book.

"Dang it. How did you know?" Astoria whined.

"When you patrol with an invisible Blaise Zabini, you learn stuff." Ginny said with a shrug.

"Did someone just say my name?" Blaise asked, followed by Theo and Daphne, who let go off each other's hands in the presence of company.

"Ginny dear, did I hear you take my name?" Blaise asked, settling on the desk that Ginny was working on.

"As a matter of fact, I was just talking about you." Ginny said, giving Blaise an amused smile.

"Did you finally realize that you have fallen for my charms?"

"Here we go, again." Theo muttered sarcastically, busying himself with filling empty vials with dreamless sleep potion.

"Shh.." Daphne said, "This is getting good now. Blaise is about to get burned."

Ginny meanwhile rolled her eyes and snorted. "Yes, Blaise. I just realized that if I had to choose between you and the Giant squid, I would- no, I would choose the squid." Ginny said cheerfully.

The other three snorted. Blaise narrowed his eyes, "You will pay for that, Weasley."

"I am not in the mood to pay you for anything, right now. Maybe later." Ginny said charmingly, before flipping her hair back and going back to the record book.

Blaise watched her for a while before realising with a jolt that he no longer pined for Weasley. He shrugged, maybe it was a phase that passed. As everyone busied themselves with preparing for the night Astoria came and sat next to Ginny.

"Hey, did you get my book? There were some excellent charms on mind and body healing; I want to see if they would work on someone today."

Ginny nooded, diving to retrieve the book from her bag which was resting near her feet. "Sorry, I forgot that I had kept it with me." She said with a smile. "I am also sorry for what I said." Ginny added hesitantly, "You know I didn't mean any of that."

"Relax, Ginny. I can call you Ginny, right?" Astoria asked with a bright smile. Ginny nodded. "It was just an act. I know you meant nothing by it. By the way Goyle should be thanking you."

"No!" Ginny said in mock horror. "I saved him from being hexed by you."

Astoria laughed. "I was really going to hex his balls off. He was going on and on about how it was the duty of every pureblood woman to get married and make babies who would serve you-know-who faithfully."

Ginny snorted. "What century do these death eaters live in? What about women wanting to live their own lives?"

"I know, right! Here I am, working so hard to become a healer. Why would I marry some man who sees me as nothing but a show piece and a baby making machine all rolled into one."

"That's so disrespectful! I don't know how women buy such bull crap. Why would any talented witch believe that she is less skilled than her husband, or worse yet, hide her skills from him? Why would an intelligent, self respecting witch, dumb herself down?"

"Why are men so insecure?" Astoria asked frustrated. "Not just insecure, why do they believe that every woman they smile at automatically becomes their property?"

"Tell me about it." Ginny said, "And it's not just other men. I have 6 elder brothers and I am not saying they don't love me but they have such double standards! Oh! They are free to date and kiss and shag whoever they fancy, but if I do it, all hell breaks loose and their standard excuse is 'we don't want you get hurt'." Ginny said, putting the excuse in quotation marks and mimicking one of the twins.

"It is so frustrating! Why can't people accept that I have a mind of my own!"

Ginny threw her hands in the air. "I don't know! But you know when all this gets over. I will build a career of my own. I will be someone, before thinking of marriage, no matter how much Harry and I love each other."

"Yeah me too. I would become a healer come what may. And you really are hopeful that we will survive all of this?" Astoria asked, gesturing outside towards the inky sky.

"I can't think any other way. All we have is hope. Don't we?" Ginny said looking at Astoria wistfully.

Astoria nodded. "Yes, hope is all we have and the will and patience to fight."

Ginny smiled. "Hey." Astoria said hesitantly, "Look, I can't replace your best friends. But I heard that Hermione Granger was your closest friend, apart from Luna. And well, let's face it, I love Luna but at times you can't have a clear heart to heart conversation with her." Ginny nodded, looking at Astoria quizzically. "All I am trying to say is that if you feel like you need to talk to someone, I am there. Okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay, Thank you Astoria. That was very kind of you." she said with a smile. There was a loud knock on the door, Neville stepped in with two stretchers in tow.

"First years. Amycus just freed them. Damn, they are torturing Slytherin students now."

The room was filled the noise of scraping chairs and hurried footsteps. Ginny and Astoria exchanged a glance and a nod before hurrying over. The victims of the night had started trickling in.

 **AN: Soooooooooooo, another chapter done. I like this one. I just do. You don't have to like it. But if you do, please leave a review.**

 **Also, if you are new here and you love me or my story, don't forget to follow/favorite the story, or me. I update weekly! No, I am not jobless, I have a full time job, but I find time.**

 **Anyway, Happy Reading.**

 **Much love,**

 **The fishes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**15** **th** **December 1997**

Blaise Zabini just did not have the time to stay at one place anymore. Between dodging the Carrows, the other students, discreetly protecting Tracey, maintaining his Voldemort sympathiser outlook and working as an undercover DA person was taking a toll on him. He sighed tiredly as he entered the common, looking forward to a few hours of sleep before his nightly duties.

He was almost on his way to his dormitories when something caught his eye. The common room was empty apart from Crabbe and unfortunately Tracey who was frozen on her seat. Crabbe was bent over her and was whispering something in her ear.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked Crabbe who jumped.

"Ah, Blaise! Nothing, I was just reminding Tracey that she should be friendlier. The mudblood has been ignoring direct orders from me lately."

"Really Crabbe?" Blaise said with a sneer, "You are… ah, _"ordering mudbloods around_?" Are we calling it that these days?"

Crabbe flushed a deep red. "Anyway" Blaise said flicking his hand dismissively, "If you want to let filth like that touch you, it is not one of my problems is it? Just don't do it so publicly, the sight makes me sick."

Crabbe gave Blaise a glare before stomping out of the common room.

"Are you okay?" He asked Tracey.

"And why do you care?" She snapped, "You might want to walk away Zabini, the filth I carry might be contagious."

"Don't be ridiculous." Blaise snapped, flustered at her response.

"Of course, now I am ridiculous."

"You know you should be thanking me. I saved you from whatever bullshit Crabbe was upto."

"Oh yes! You are my knight in shining armour riding a white horse. How can I ever forget?" She replied sarcastically.

"What is your problem Davis? I was trying to help you, the least you could do is be civil."

"Well, then don't!" She shrieked, tears sparkling in her blue eyes. "You weren't there when I really needed help. No one was. I picked up my pieces; I can take care of myself!" She ran out to her dormitory leaving a fuming Blaise behind.

 _Dear Sir,_

 _I hope you and yours are doing well. I know these times are not the best times to trouble you or put our lives at risk by contacting you. But I am in quite a predicament that I believe none other than you would understand. I believe I am in the same position as you were when you met my mother. An acquaintance of mine has been subject to similar horrors, not once but several times. I have tried reaching out to her but all my advances have been spurned. It is like a horrible, mismatched dance where I take half a step forward and she takes several steps backwards._

 _I know I will never understand her pain and hurt but I refuse to let her become what my mother has become. She is too young, she has her whole life ahead of her and I loathe the idea that she thinks it is all over for her. I don't know how to help her through the trauma she is facing. I have tried explaining it to her that I am trying to look out for her. But she insisted that she is used to being alone and taking care of herself._

 _How do I let her know that she is not alone? That I am by her side through it all that I can help if only she would let me in. You were able to reach out to my mother, you were there to support her when she chose to let me live. You were there to support during those rare moment when she regretted her decision of letting me stay. You have saved my life more than once. I can't even begin to thank you for all that you have done for me. I wish to do the same for another young innocent soul who doesn't deserve so much of pain._

 _I will be waiting eagerly for your reply._

 _Sincerely_

 _Blaise Zabini_

Blaise walked into the hospital wing, with the letter in his pocket.

"Hey Tori, Where is Ginny?" He asked Astoria.

"In the forbidden forest with Hagrid. Didn't you hear?"

"Didn't I hear what?"

"She tried to break in to Professor Snape's office and steal a sword from there. Neville and Luna were helping her. Snape caught them. He has punished them with working with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest till the end of the term."

"Did she tell you why she needed to steal this sword?"

Astoria shook her head, "Although Terry thinks it has something to do with helping Potter. Apparently, Potter killed a Basilisk with that sword."

Blaise snorted, "So, what were they hoping that Potter would stick the sword in the Dark Lord and be done with it?"

"I don't know. But the sword must mean something if it was so heavily protected."

"So, do they know where Potter is?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I don't think so. Ginny wouldn't have stayed put had she known where he was."

"Then how were they planning to give him that sword?"

Astoria shrugged.

"Stupid Gryffindor act first, think later attitude. The whole lot would get themselves killed if they continue doing this. They were lucky, the Carrows didn't catch them."

"Yeah." Astoria replied checking on the student in front of her.

* * *

It was in the wee hours of the morning that Ginny, Luna and Neville returned to the castle to find Blaise pacing in the entrance hall.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Blaise said as he saw them enter, "I was getting worried about you."

"Why?" Neville asked alarmed, "Is everything alright?"

"Just the usual." Blaise said airily, "But I heard about your attempt at breaking into Snape's office and I was worried that maybe the rumour mill had got it wrong about the punishment. I mean Snape can't be kind enough to let you go to Hagrid instead of the Carrows."

"Yeah. It is kind of surprising. But he did send us to Hagrid." Neville said nodding.

"I almost want to believe that he is just old Professor Snape; not Death Eater Extraordinaire and Dumbledore's murderer." Ginny said tiredly.

"All that is gold does not glitter." Luna sang softly.

"What?" Blaise asked distractedly.

"It's a muggle saying. A muggle fantasy writer wrote it." Luna said repeating the line again. "It simply means that we cannot judge someone by how they choose to brand themselves. I believe Professor Snape is much more complex than just being good or bad."

"I am too tired to argue with that. I will see you later Luna. Bye. You too, Blaise." Ginny muttered shuffling towards the Gryffindor tower with Neville in tow as Luna trudged towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Wait!" Blaise called and all three of them turned to him.

"Luna, I will escort you back." He said quickly, "Ginny, I need some help."

He handed over the letter to Ginny.

"Please make sure that this reaches Remus Lupin." He said, "I believe you will meet him for Christmas?"

"I think so. I am not sure though. His wife is-"

"-Is pregnant, I know." Blaise finished the sentence, "News of this particular child has travelled fast in the pureblood circles. But if you can make sure that this message reaches him, I will be forever indebted to you."

"I will try." Ginny promised before pocketing the letter and going back to the tower with Neville.

Blaise escorted Luna back, his mind still on the letter and Remus Lupin.

"He will reply back." Luna said as they reached the Ravenclaw tower.

"Hmmm?" Blaise asked distractedly.

"Professor Lupin." Luna said, "He has always been nice and understanding. He will write back if you need him to."

"I know. I hope I am able to become a tenth of the person that he is." Blaise said honestly.

"He will be proud of the person you have become now." Luna said smiling brightly at him, "Bye Blaise. You should get some sleep too."

Blaise watched her trail up the steps to the door before turning around and hurrying through the corridors. As his head hit his pillow, Blaise could only see Tracey's tear stained face and hear a voice telling him that he was a long way from making Lupin proud.

* * *

 **18** **th** **December 1997**

Blaise fidgeted on his seat, watching Astoria fume from the corner of his eyes. Daphne had insisted that they all sit together. The four of them were now sharing their compartment with a withdrawn Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were thankfully sitting somewhere else.

Blaise's thoughts were still on his letter to Remus Lupin and Tracey when the train came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping now?" Daphne asked fearfully.

Before any of them could answer shouts were heard in the corridor. Blaise leapt out of his seat and opened the compartment door before Theo or Draco could stop him.

Outside was complete chaos, there were shouts and screams all over. MacMillan was stubbornly standing over the door, pushing his housemates in. Death Eaters, along with Fenrir Greyback were prowling the corridor.

There was a loud bang somewhere and everyone went quiet.

"That's much better." Mulciber said, his voice ringing through the train. "We are not here to harm anyone, the dark Lord holds magical blood in high esteem."

"Too right he does." Neville shouted from somewhere, Blaise clutched the side of the compartment door as Neville's screams filled the now silent coach.

"As I was saying." Mulciber continued after a minute, "We are not here to harm anyone. We are only looking for: Stacy Grey, Stacy Davies and Luna Lovegood. We would ask them to come forward on their own to avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"You can't take students off the train." Someone exclaimed, "They have been in school all year. They did nothing."

"And who do you think you are to tell us what we can and can't do?" Avery snarled, "We know that these students have been troublemakers all over, blood traitors and half bloods are as bad as mudbloods." He spat angrily.

"But they have done nothing wrong!" The voice continued stubbornly.

" _Crucio."_ Avery said lazily, Screams filled the coach again. "Question us again and Greyback would be having you for dinner."

Theodore gripped Blaise's shoulder his expression neutral. "My father is on the train with them." He whispered his eyes betraying his horror for a split second. He stepped out in the corridor before anyone could stop him.

The entire coach watched as he walked self assuredly towards the three death eaters and one werewolf. He stopped a short distance away from them, giving an almost bored look to Michael Corner who was being helped up from the floor by Terry Boot.

Theodore nodded respectfully towards the Death Eaters and sneered at the werewolf before looking into the green eyes of his father who had been silent all this while, but was watching everyone intently.

"Ah! Young Master Nott." Avery said with a smile, "I hope you had a good term."

"It was a pleasant enough term. Thank you for asking." Theodore replied not breaking eye contact with his father. Finally, Septimus Nott gave a slight nod to his son before looking at the students again.

"Are you here to enjoy the show young Nott?" Mulciber asked.

"I was just wondering what the ruckus was all about." Theodore said carelessly, "I am sure these idiots should have died by now for defying you had it not been against the Dark Lord's wishes."

"Perceptive as your father." Avery commented.

"We are here to pick these children up as a warning to their parents. They have been giving us a bit of trouble lately."

Theodore smirked. "You might find Davies and Lovegood here but Grey is a half-blood." He said, "You won't find her here. And please make sure that you keep the screaming to a minimum, I was trying to read something interesting. Also, if you must Greyback, at least ensure that no blood is spilled, I am rather fond of the shoes I am wearing, I don't want to spoil them."

He nodded respectfully at his father before returning to his carriage. He could hear a scuffle behind him. This time it was his father who used the Cruciatus curse silently, Neville Longbottom's screams ripped Theodore's heart.

"I am here. You can stop torturing him now." Luna said and for the first time she sounded anything but dreamy.

"This is bad." Blaise whispered as Theo entered the compartment. Theo nodded before sending a full body bind at Astoria who was struggling against Daphne. Daphne glared at Theo but said nothing, as she settled next to Astoria. Silent tears ran down Astoria's eyes as Luna and Stacy were taken out of the train.

As soon as the train started moving again, Theodore lifted the spell from Astoria who ran out of the compartment.

"I am sorry, Daph." Theodore sighed, "You know I had to do something before she could get herself killed."

Daphne nodded but continued to stare ruefully at the door.

Astoria ran to Ginny's compartment, she was about to open the door when Goyle came lumbering in with Nicolas Avery.

"Ah! Greengrass." Avery said, "What are you doing here?" He asked eyeing Astoria's hand frozen on the handle of the door of the compartment.

Astoria's breath hitched, she tried to school her expressions to look disinterested but she was unable to force some words out of her mouth.

"She is here to make sure that Lovegood was indeed taken." Draco Malfoy said from behind her, making her jump.

"So, the mute son of the great Lucius Malfoy, has a voice now?" Avery asked with a smirk.

Draco shrugged, "Believe what you want Avery, he still chose me for the mark. I don't see any on your arm." He said smoothly, "You might want to think twice about saying things to me. Now as I was saying, Greengrass here was only making sure that Lovegood indeed has been captured, so why don't you go trouble someone else. I will escort her back to our compartment."

Astoria didn't know if she should be thankful to Malfoy or resent him, but her instincts told her to do exactly what Malfoy was asking her to do. She slid the door of the compartment open and looked around.

Ginny's eyes were bloodshot, Neville's hands were shaking uncontrollably, a side effect of being under a strong Cruciatus curse for more than half a minute. Michael Corner was out cold and Terry Boot was wiping a wet cloth on his face, tipping a green coloured liquid in his mouth. Astoria recognized that liquid as a healing potion, Theodore was an expert at whipping them up. Hannah Abbott was tipping a bright blur liquid in Neville's mouth to ease the muscle strain of the curse. Theodore Nott had apparently been successful at supplying them with the necessary potions as he talked to his father and other Death Eater. Ernie was sitting in a corner, staring out the window, his eyes wide. None of them noticed Astoria till Draco coughed rather loudly.

Everyone jumped and Ginny turned around her eyes trained on her.

"Is it true?" Astoria asked quietly, hoping that Ginny would play along.

"What do you care, Greengrass?" Ginny said thickly, "She was your dorm mate and you didn't care about her, what's it to you now?"

"Just answer the question, Weasley." Astoria said, knowing that the three boys outside the compartment were watching her every move.

"Yes. They took her for what her father has been publishing." Astoria nodded and was about to shut the compartment door when Draco discreetly poked her back.

The inmates of the compartment were watching her with narrowed eyes. Astoria took a deep breath and looked directly into Ginny Weasley's eyes.

"Serves him right for writing such horrible things about the Dark Lord. They had it coming." She said with as much conviction as she could muster, her eyes pleading with Ginny to understand her predicament.

Ginny threw a crushed ball of paper at Astoria, which was deftly caught by Draco. "Careful, Weasley." He said menacingly, "We do not want to send what's left of you to your family now, do we?"

Astoria snatched the ball of paper from Draco's hands and slammed the door shut.

"I don't need you to fight my battles, Malfoy." She hissed angrily, "You don't have to go threaten people for my sake."

"I love the fact that you have some fire in you, Greengrass." Nicolas said appreciatively. "You would make a fitting wife. I will ask father and see what could be done about it."

Before Astoria could open her mouth to protest, Avery had walked off with Goyle in tow.

"That arrogant idiot!" Astoria said angrily.

Draco cleared his throat pointedly. "Shall we?" He asked nodding towards their compartment.

Astoria said nothing but started walking, she turned at the door and Draco almost ran into her.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Draco nodded and the two entered the compartment together.

Astoria took her seat and smoothed the ball of paper out.

 _We understand, we really do. Everyone is at risk here. Before you came along each and every one of us had a long chat about this. We knew we could be kidnapped or killed for defying him and his followers. Our families had also impressed upon us that returning to school could mean that we would be used as baits to control them. Luna, Davies and Grey are not the only ones nor are they the first. Some of the people who were kidnapped were returned to their homes, albeit a little shaken up once their parents complied. Let's hope that the same comes true for Luna and the others and that we see them soon enough._

 _Please don't blame yourself. All of you have done enough and we would understand if you wish to discontinue. And thank Dorie for helping us today._

 _Take care and be safe._

Astoria sighed the note was obscure enough. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy watching her intently. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged, "Stupid Charms notes." She muttered before looking out of the window.

Had Astoria observed Draco like Theodore Not was observing him, she would have seen a small smile on his lips and a faint spark in his eyes, as he looked out the window. Maybe, Theo mused, there was hope for the Malfoy brat after all.

 **AN: Another chapter and it has been divided into two so many parts because I wanted to cover as much ground as I could. The war is coming home soon. I hope you like it. Please read and review and if you like this story or me please don't forget to favourite/follow either the story or me.**

 **Waiting for your reviews.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Much love**

 **The fishes**


	12. Chapter 12

**5** **th** **January 1998**

Hogwarts was a nightmare. Half of the students had returned to the school after the Christmas break. Some had dropped out of school, choosing to enrol in other schools while others were either missing or dead along with their families. Daphne sat on the steps of the owlery, not really wanting to return to her dormitory. Luna was still being held hostage somewhere and Stacy Grey, Astoria's best friend was dead. Stacy's six year old brother had apparently hacked the entire family to death before killing himself. From the Christmas ball thrown at the Malfoy Manor, they realized that the little child was under the imperius curse and he was made to kill his family because the Death Eaters controlling him were bored.

Daphne shivered not really surprised that tears wouldn't come to her even if she wanted to cry. Some part of her realized that people all around her were so shocked by their current state of imprisonment and abuse that they had dissociated themselves from their reality. No one cried at Hogwarts anymore. Students lived like the undead, shuffling around listlessly, watching over their shoulders in fear.

They had been back for less than two days and it felt like they had been trapped forever. The Carrows had come down harder on the DA, using the Cruciatus curse openly on any and everyone they pleased. Ginny Weasley skidded to halt in front of Daphne as she made her way to the owlery. The two girls looked around carefully before Daphne shifted and Ginny quickly took a seat next to her.

"How are you holding up?" Ginny asked.

"Just like you are." Daphne replied quietly, "They killed Stacy. They made Stacy's brother do it. It's horrible. Tori has not been herself lately."

"I know… We heard about it on Christmas eve."

"I don't understand. If they had to kill her, why let her go home at all?"

"I don't know Daphne, I wish I did. But if we understood why they do what they do, we wouldn't be in this situation would we?"

"Will we survive this?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. But I do know this; I won't go down without a fight."

Daphne smiled, Ginny gave her hope.

"Hey," Ginny said. "We are training any and every student on basic defensive spells, you could come join us. I dare say, if our little bluff fails the four of you would be in grave danger."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Ginny. But we will be fine. We have been battle training ourselves for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Quite."

"Okay, then do me a favour and pass this on to Blaise, please." Ginny said, pulling out a tightly rolled piece of parchment from her pocket. "You should go get some sleep."

"I can't." Daphne replied helplessly, "The dorm makes me sick, especially Pansy acting all high and mighty and proud of her father being a Death Eater."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "If you want, you can go sleep in the room of requirement. It's empty for tonight."

"Thank you."

The two girls sat in silence for a few moments.

"You shouldn't stay here so long." Daphne said idly, looking over at the castle. "If someone sees us, we are as good as dead."

"Yes. I will leave you be. I have a letter to send. Goodnight Daphne."

"Goodnight, Ginny."

Daphne brushed the snow off her clothes and wearily walked towards the Slytherin common room. She heard commotion as she neared the potions lab, a moment later Tracey Davis ran out of the room. Her uniform torn in several places, a black eye shining on her pale face and blood soaked socks. Before Daphne could react, Tracey had collided with her and the two girls lost balance.

"Tracey? Are you alright?" Daphne asked shaking Tracey, who had not moved since the collision.

At her touch, Tracey curled into a ball, staring blankly at the wall.

"Tracey?" Daphne asked, alarmed at the girl's glassy eyes. "Tracey." Daphne said shaking the girl, "Hey, please say something. What happened to you?"

"She has been raped, again." Blaise said stepping out of the shadows.

"What?" Daphne yelped. "Who- who- who would do that to her?"

"Who do you think?" Blaise asked bitterly, squatting next to Tracey.

"Crabbe?"

Blaise nodded, waving his wand over Tracey. "Her vitals are fine but she is in shock. We have to take her to the infirmary."

Blaise conjured a stretcher, warning Daphne to not touch the traumatized girl lest she kicks up a storm.

"Madam Pompfrey!" Daphne called urgently, "We need your help and it is serious."

"Oh Merlin!" Madam Pompfrey gasped, "What happened to Miss Davis?"

"She was raped." Blaise replied calmly as Madam Pompfrey performed a couple of diagnostic spells.

"Mr. Zabini," Madam Pompfrey said. "When was she raped?"

"All of last term, including tonight." Blaise replied ignoring Daphne's gasp of horror.

"She wasn't raped tonight, Mr. Zabini." Madam Pompfrey said sadly.

"There is blood pouring down between her legs. She has a black eye, her clothes are torn." Blaise pointed out stubbornly.

"True. But tonight she was administered with an abortive potion. I believe that she was forced to take it."

Daphne and Blaise stared at the nurse in horror.

"Wasn't forced." Tracey said in a strangled whisper.

"Did you say something, my child?"

"I said I wasn't forced to take the potion." Tracey said, her voice stronger than before while her eyes remained glassy.

"I don't understand." Blaise said.

"Of course you won't, Zabini." She snapped, "I took it. I was beaten up because Cobblepot caught me taking it. I was beaten up for killing a future follower." She cackled like a madwoman as she finished her statement. "You hear that you little Death Eater. I killed a future spawn! I killed that monster in me. I killed his monster child." She rolled on the bed laughing madly.

Daphne grasped Blaise arm painfully as he stared at the girl in front of him horrified beyond belief. Madam Pompfrey had jumped into action, restraining Tracey and tipping a dreamless sleep potion down her throat. Soon Tracey's mad laughter subsided into gentle snores.

"She is quite distressed." Madam Pompfrey said, "I think we will have to send her back home. You two should go sleep. I will take care of her for now."

Daphne held Blaise's hand all the way to the common room which was empty save for Theodore sitting by the fireplace with a book on his lap. Daphne burst into hysterical tears as soon as she saw Theodore, rushing into his arms and clinging to him. The two boys sat on the couch in silence as Daphne continued sobbing.

"How could they do this?" Daphne hiccupped. "She is supposed to be safe. She is one of our own."

"That's why she is an easy target." Theo said softly, "No one in Slytherin would stand up for a half blood and no one in the whole school would stand up for a Slytherin. At least not right now."

"Are there others then? Other half blood girls in the lower years."

"Could be." Blaise hissed, struggling to contain his anger and horror. It had not occurred to him that there would be half bloods in lower years too, easy targets for Crabbe.

"Do you think the other girls in the dorm know about this?" Daphne asked.

"I don't think so." Theo assured her softly, "I am sure Pansy would have gloated about it had she known."

"How could I be so blind?" Daphne asked aghast, "I have been running around the whole school, helping everyone else and I never noticed that my dorm mate was being raped."

"Hey," Theo said comfortingly, "Its not your fault. All of us have been too caught up with the outside to really pay attention to our own rooms. Just take care of her from now on. Okay?"

Daphne did not say a word but leaned on Theo's shoulder with a sigh, reaching out to hold Blaise's hand.

"You okay?" She asked squeezing his hand.

Blaise nodded choosing to stare at the fire.

"Ginny, sent this for you." She said quietly, slipping the rolled up parchment in his hand.

"The two of you should get some sleep. Its almost dawn." She said kissing Theo's cheek before leaving for her dorm.

"Your mother was raped by one of her husbands?" Theo asked watching Daphne's back.

"Why would you say that?" Blaise asked quietly, not really surprised that Theo had guessed that much.

"Do you want me to give you an explanation?"

"No, and she was raped by all of her husbands." Blaise said, "That's why they are all dead now."

"Your father too?"

"She doesn't know who my father is. She was raped by some death eaters. I was born because of it, after my birth, she identified them and married them. The rest is history."

"Is that why Davis' situation is bothering you so much?"

"She aborted the foetus and was bloody happy about it. She hated the innocent child for the father's crime. I wonder if my mother felt that way about me too."

"I don't think she hates you." Theo said.

"You wouldn't know it, would you Theo?"

"From what I have observed of her, she cares about you deeply. In her own way she does."

Blaise shook his head, Tracey's hatred filled eyes and laughter filling his mind. Theo got up and placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"Just remember this Blaise- she is not your mother. You cannot see your mother in Davis. She is her own person and she will make her choices and you have to treat her as Tracey Davis."

With a final squeeze to his shoulder, Theo left Blaise alone. For a long time Blaise kept staring into the fire, wondering if his mother hated him just as much. When he was exhausted of thinking too much, he unwillingly opened Lupin's letter thoroughly convinced that Lupin had nothing to say to make him better.

 _Dear Blaise,_

 _I feel honoured to have been your teacher. Compassion like yours is a rare thing, becomes scarcer because of the times we live in. I am equally horrified to know that a student of mine has been through so much of pain already. I can't imagine what the young girl must be going through, Please impress upon her that should she feel suffocated at Hogwarts and is afraid of returning to her home, the doors of my humble abode are always open for her._

 _Now moving on to how you could help her. I would suggest you let her be. Win her trust but don't force her to trust you and don't lose patience with her. You might mean the best for her but she doesn't know that and given the trauma she has been through, she would be wary of you. Ask a female friend to talk to her but please do not force her to come to terms with has happened. Let her take those baby steps herself._

 _Please keep reminding her that it wasn't her fault and that she doesn't deserve such treatment. But also remind her that there is more to life and this does not define her. Help her grieve. But first and foremost, let her trust you. It took a long time for your mother to trust us._

 _Do not confuse her with your mother. The reason why your mother is so consumed with her revenge is because she had nothing else to hold onto. Your mother had started recovering Blaise. She had started smiling and laughing and singing and you were greatly responsible for it. I would admit that she was devastated to find out that she was pregnant but she didn't blame you for a second. For her, you were as much an innocent victim as she was; she was devastated nevertheless because she had no means to support the two of you._

 _She didn't want to return to her family, she knew they would want her to get rid of you. The woman you know today is a shadow of the woman I left and I hold myself responsible for your mother. After the Halloween of 1981, I was a broken man. I had lost my best friends, I had even lost Harry. I was nothing, I remember returning to the safe house after their funeral. Your mother begged me to stay with her and you. Begged me to at least let her help me but I left. I left because I couldn't stand the wizarding world then. I learnt a couple of years later that your mother had returned to her family. You were the child born out of a wedlock with a wizard from Uagadou who was murdered by the Death Eaters. I never contacted her believing that the two of you were safe and that she had moved on._

 _It was only after the death of her first husband that I realized that your mother was on a dangerous path. This young girl would be different Blaise. She could heal and you have it in you to help her heal and seek justice. Just be honest with her and be very, very patient. She might choose a different path for herself. Please look at her the way she is._

 _I hope I was able to help you a little. I am not an expert, being a survivor or a supporter does not make people experts on handling emotional distress of this level. Every individual has a unique response. Just stand by her and let her come to you._

 _I am proud of the man you have grown up to be Blaise. I sincerely wish I was around to watch you grow._

 _If we survive this, I would like to get to know you better._

 _Best Wishes_

 _Remus Lupin_

* * *

Feeling considerably lighter, Blaise read the letter enough number of times to memorise it by heart. After which, with great regret he burned the letter. A small smile played on his lips as he passed out of exhaustion on the common room couch.

Blaise was rudely awakened the next morning when Draco levitated him out of the way, just as Crabbe fell on the couch. He gave Draco an annoyed glare before nodding his thanks, turning to the scene unfolding in front of them. Daphne had her wand trained between Crabbe's eyes, Pansy and Milicent were struggling to pull her back.

"Back off both of you. Right now." Daphne screeched, firing non-verbal knock-back jinxes at the two girls.

"And you!" She thundered, pointing her wand at Crabbe. "How dare you!" She growled swishing her wrist violently, forcing Crabbe to make a run for it.

"SHE"- _BANG-_ "IS"- _BANG-_ "ONE OF"- _BANG-_ "US!" _BANG! BANG!_ Daphne flicked her wrist one more time.

The last curse levitated Crabbe upside down, making him knock violently into a decorative shield which fell down with a loud clatter.

"How dare you?" She screeched, now staring wildly at an upside-down, profusely bleeding Crabbe.

"You should stop her." Draco whispered to Blaise and Theo.

"Why?" Blaise asked, "I am enjoying this show."

"Because this would be reported to _him._ " Draco hissed, "Do you want her dead?"

Theo walked swiftly towards Daphne, grabbing her wrist and cutting her rant. "That is enough, Daph. You should stop." He said softly, "Don't forget he is one of us."

"He is one of _us_? This- this- scum?" Daphne shrieked, baffled at Theo's choice of words. "She is one of us too. Slytherins protect their own. That was the first thing they told us when we joined the house!"

Theo pulled Daphne closer. "I know." He whispered softly, "But this would be reported to the Dark Lord and we don't want dissention in our ranks. Do we?"

Daphne lifted her curse, letting Crabbe crash on the ground. "Stay away from my sister." She said, before firing her last curse at Crabbe. Crabbe screamed with pain. "Slinker! Cobblepot! You cross the line and you would be next." She called, struggling against Theo as he dragged her away from Crabbe.

"She used the Cruciatus on him!" Blaise whispered awed. "That girl is something."

"That girl is stupid." Draco whispered with a frown, "She would get herself killed if she keeps walking around with her heart on her sleeve. Bellatrix, actually likes playing with such idiots."

"And you would know all about Bellatrix's preferences, won't you?"

Draco gave Blaise a furious look before turning on his heel and marching towards the common room.

"Draco! Wait up, Will you?" Blaise said, catching up with Draco as he exited the common room.

"Why?" Draco demanded, "Is there anything else you need to remind me of? Like how many people I have seen being tortured before being fed alive to- to-to that beast?" Draco shouted the last word before sinking to the ground and pulling hair.

"Draco!" Blaise said getting down beside him, "Draco, get a grip. I didn't mean it like that. Draco? Draco? Come on say something."

"She asked for his help." Draco whispered, his eyes unfocused, looking at something else.

"Who?"

"Charity Burbage. She- She asked Snape for his help and he just watched her die and being fed to the snake." Draco whispered.

"I don't think Professor Snape could have been able to stop it without being killed himself." Blaise reasoned.

"But Bellatrix laughed. Later she said she was disappointed that she didn't get a chance to torture her. They-They- They have the Lovegood girl." Draco said grabbing Blaise's arms, looking like a scared animal in the clutches of a hunter. "I could hear her screams all the way to my room." He whispered, scratching his arms before covering his ears and rocking backward and forward. "So much pain, so much pain." He whispered over and over again.

"Draco." Blaise whispered urgently, "Please get up. You cannot say all this, that too in the corridor. Do you have a death wish? Get up please." Blaise said trying to pull Draco to his feet.

"It hurt so much." Draco breathed, his hands shaking. "It hurt so much. I just want this to end and I know I shouldn't want him-"

"That is enough." Blaise said covering Draco's mouth as Theo and Daphne came along.

"What's going on?" Theo asked, tugging at a seething Daphne's hand.

"Nothing. Draco just lost his balance."

"I did not lose my balance." Draco snapped, "I just feel infinitely horrified that I want him to-" Draco clutched his throat, glaring angrily at Theo.

"Yes. We know what you want." Theo whispered, "You don't need to be an idiot about it. Do you want your family dead?"

Draco shook his head, "Good, let's go for breakfast." Blaise said, pulling Draco forward, as Theo did the same with Daphne.

* * *

"Greengrass!" Amycus Carrow barked as soon as he spotted her in the great hall.

"Here we go." Theo muttered under his breath.

"What are you playing at?" Carrow demanded, as he got close to them. "How dare you attack Vincent and humiliate him in front of the entire house?"

"What is the problem here?" Slughorn asked, as he hurried over to his students, with Professor Snape on his heels.

"Severus." Amycus said, "The Greengrass girl attacked and humiliated Mr. Crabbe without any provocation. I believe this reflects where her true allegiance lies."

"My sympathies are in place, Professor." Daphne hissed angrily, "Maybe you should ask that vermin the actual reason behind my attack."

"Miss Greengrass." Slughorn said uncomfortably, "What is the meaning of this behaviour?"

"Professors, if I may be allowed to suggested something." Theo said holding Daphne's hand, "Please take this conversation to one of your offices. It won't be good for the school if disagreements among Slytherins are discussed publicly."

"That's a fair suggestion." Slughorn said, "Severus, Amycus if you would join Ms. Greengrass and I in my office, I am sure we would get to the bottom of this problem amicably."

"I would like to join you too." Theo said, wrapping his arm around Daphne's waist possessively.

"Why, Nott? Are you afraid this little girl would spill some your family's well kept secrets." Amycus sneered.

Theo pulled himself to his full height and looked down at the considerably shorter death eater.

"Daphne is to be my wife this June." He said quietly, looking Amycus dead in the eye. "If you question her allegiance, you also question the allegiance of the Nott household. I would not stand such mud- slinging on my family's name or loyalty. I am sure my parents would have liked to join this conversation too, had they been informed on time. I hope I have quenched your thirst for Nott family secrets, Professor."

Amycus took a step back, visibly intimidated by the Nott scion. Theodore nodded respectfully towards the Headmaster and Slughorn before pulling Daphne along and marching towards the potions master's office. The young Nott had however not missed the triumph in Slughorn's eyes or fleeting pride in Snape's eyes and it was the latter's reaction that confused Theo the most.

"Miss Greengrass." Snape said contemptuously, once they were all settled in Slughorn's office. "Would you like to explain yourself?"

"I don't have to explain anything. We know that Crabbe has a tendency to molest every student he could get-"

"This is a lie!" Amycus protested, "He has not molested anyone. Are you telling me that you are going to take the words of mudbloods seriously? How do we know that they did not try to win favours from him in return of sexual favours? He is a model student, such allegations are harassment."

"Professor, he molested a first year the first month we were back." Daphne countered.

"That little whore-"

"Amycus." Snape said silkily, "We have been over this. Hold your tongue and let Miss Greengrass finish. Continue Miss Greengrass."

"Crabbe raped Tracey Davis all of last term. From what I understand, Slinker and Cobblepot were involved too and-"

"Preposterous!" Amycus exclaimed. "That Davis girl is just trouble. Such a liar. How could you believe her? Hawthorns have been famous for lying."

"Amycus." Snape snapped, "I don't like repeating myself. Miss Greengrass."

"Tracey got pregnant. She collided with me last night outside a potion's classroom. She looked like someone had beaten her up and she was bleeding. Madam Pompfrey said she was administered with an abortive potion. She was hallucinating last night, I think she was overdosed. She is in the infirmary, unconscious." Daphne explained, shaking her head to get the images out of her head. "I would not have attacked him for raping anyone in this school. But Tracey is one of our own, Professor." She said looking beseechingly at Snape, "You told us in when we joined the House, that Slytherins look after each other. He broke that rule. He attacked and brutalized one of our own."

"What a load of rubbish." Amycus said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "How do we know that she did not get pregnant by some other low life? She could be using her pregnancy to harass Mr. Crabbe. I say, we give her a week's worth of detention with me. That should teach that Davis girl that lying is not tolerated in this school."

Snape glared at Amycus. "Detention Miss Greengrass." He said, "I will personally supervise your detention. Mr. Nott and you are free to go. Amycus, join me in my office. Now."

Without a second glance Snape swept out of Slughorn's office, with Amycus in tow.

"I have had enough of Vincent Crabbe, Amycus." Snape hissed as soon as he entered his office.

"The Davis girl is lying. She is a mud-"

"For Merlin's sake Amycus!" Snape exclaimed angrily, "You don't fool me. I tolerated all his indiscretions but he attacked one of my students, I am not going to take it lying down. Crabbe would be serving detention, with you in your style. Am I clear?"

"You are thinking of torturing the son of a respect Death Eater, the dark Lord will not be happy." Amycus threatened.

Snape moved forward, towering over the shorter Death Eater, "One of the Dark Lord's most trusted servants. The one who sits right next to him, his right hand man even, is asking you to discipline a young inductee. Do you really want to question that? I believe the Dark Lord would not be happy about it."

Amycus took several steps away from Snape. He gave a begrudging nod before swiftly scampering out of the room.

"That was impressive acting, Severus." Dumbledore's portrait complimented. Snape gave the portrait an angry glare.

"I blame you." He snarled before retiring to his quarters.

 **AN: So, there you go! One more chapter. We are reaching an end to this one too. It's January already, the war ends in May but lots to do in between. Have fun reading it. Please leave a review, pretty please. Also, don't forget to follow/ favourite this story and me if you haven't already done that.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **Much love,**

 **The Fishes.**


End file.
